Roaring Through the Lunar Void
by Thauro91
Summary: Trunks has restored balance in a time of the past, but now finds a new world beckoning him... To his horror, a tear in the void shows him the scenes behind an alternate dimension's veil. If not for a girl he meets through the darkness, he would be lost in the new world that now has him confined. (Adventure/Romance/Drama)
1. CH1: Void's Gate

**Genres: Adventure, Action, Romance and Drama.  
**

**Rated: T (Violence, Infrequent themes).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. This is fan based/ no profit literature only.**

* * *

His long silver hair flickered through the cool crisp breeze brushing past. The remains of the tyrannous creature known as Cell now showered down as ash from the skies above him. Trunks' arms fell to his sides after laying to rest the monster who had claimed thousands of innocent lives. The young man, coming of age, had to squeeze his palms in disbelief at the new powers he had so quickly gained.

"Thank you," he whispered under his breath with closed eyes. The picture of several people very close to Trunks came to mind, faces he now felt were like a distant family.

During his moment of reflection, and before he could think to return to his awaiting mother, he began to sense a strange influx of energy. It was coming from above, somewhere far above him.

"What... is that?" Trunks let his power flow through him, burning in his veins like fire until his muscles tensed and his hair rose while turning a luminous gold. He bent down slightly on one leg and kicked off with such might, that a crater formed as he rocketed into the skies at unimaginable velocity. He would need the burst of speed if he hoped to reach the disruptance coming from the ionosphere.

Feeling the winds screech across his ears from such violent air resistance, it wasn't long before he found what he was searching for. Halting himself abruptly in mid air he felt the air was thinner and the pressure encompassing his body much greater. However, strangely what gave him the worst vibes, was the spiralling black tear in the void before him.

"How did this get here? Could it be the chaos theory's effect? Mum warned me that time travel might create a tear in parallel dimensions but... To finally see it before me." Trunks stared in disbelief. He was as mesmerized as much as he was afraid. Inching only slightly closer, he was stunned by what he saw.

"G-Gohan? Is that you?" The Gohan he saw in the void horrified him. Mirroring Trunk's age, the young man who perfectly resembled Gohan was ruthlessly tearing apart civilians... Limb from limb.

Trunks closed his eyes tightly. "This has to be some kind of an illusion." At that moment, Trunks heard a cry coming from deep beyond the tear in time. When Trunks snapped open his eyes, he found a changed Gohan's ice cold gaze staring with blood thirsty eyes, only an inch away from his. Trunks flinched to find the malicious face so close to his, but before he could move back, his once mentor grabbed him with unbelievable strength and pulled him into the void. Trunks struggled wildly, but soon enough, everything turned to black as Gravity felt to fade... Along with his consciousness.

* * *

Trunk's eyes felt heavy as he felt a dampness soaking into his back. When his eyes opened with blurred vision, Trunks used his forearm to cover the sun's sharp rays which were only partially blocked by the dark green shelter of a lush canopy. He lifted himself up off his back to find he had fallen on soft rain drenched soil. Trunks glanced around to examine his surroundings. On this sunny afternoon, he seemed to be in a forest of some kind. He had no idea how far away from civilization he was.

"What is this place? It sure has a tropical vibe... I wonder how far the nearest town is. My senses feel hindered, I can barely detect life sources. What's happened to my body?" As Trunks clenched his fists tightly and tried to raise his ki level, he felt a significantly depleted rush of adrenaline. He had even lost his ability to fly.

As Trunks tried to lift off the ground, he only shot up ten feet in the air before landing gracefully back on the soft earth with a surprisingly loud thud. Several birds squawked as they flew away from the source of the noise. It was at that moment Trunks heard sounds coming from behind him.

There was the rustle of rushing footsteps coming through nearby thickets of shrubbery. Trunks jumped up into a nearby tree at least nine meters tall. He landed near a bird's nest where a curious hatchling looked up at him with a tiny tilted head. With a gentle smile Trunks held one finger before his lips and winked at the fledgling. For whatever reason, the chick did indeed remain quiet as the two watched a girl emerge the scene which Trunks had just fled.

"Damn it! I swear I heard noises coming from here. Still, it doesn't look like the bandits are nearby." A fiery spirited young woman with wavy brown hair tied into a ponytail was scanning the grounds around her. At that moment the sound of gunfire thundered throughout the vicinity. Trunks and the young woman both looked out towards the source of noise.

"That doesn't sound good," the girl exclaimed as she began running in the direction of the fired weapon. Trunks took a deep breath and scanned the trees before him, his skills and abilities still felt hindered, but he felt confident of what he planned to do. As the girl sprinted at surprising speeds for a human, Trunks jumped through the tree tops to maintain pursuit. As he watched her from above, he thought to himself.

"The tank top I understand... But how does she run that fast in in those tight jeans?"

During Trunks' lack of focus as he scanned the girl's attire, he did not see the tree in his dash path. With a bone breaking force, a dull but loud smack echoed in Trunks' head. It was normally the tree making that sound when it snapped in half, but this time was different. Feeling surprisingly weakened from his lack of usual strength, he felt his body crumple and fall to the forest leaves on the soft soil a good distance beneath him. He groaned in pain and felt himself black out temporarily.

* * *

Trunks opened his eyes again, feeling light headed only to find the sun was setting now during the late evening. The cool winds blowing were rejuvenating but the smell of smoke coming from nearby was worrying. Dashing as fast as possible, Trunks came to a heart stopping sight.

In burnt ruins was a small village reduced to ashes. Trunks made slow steps past the ruins with a sweat breaking out from a rising anxiety. The glowing embers on destroyed homes showed the fire had only recently been put out. Once he reached the heart of the village there was a large group of bystanders weeping with a heart wrenching sorrow. Even the girl who Trunks was initially pursuing was found on her knees tightly embracing a young crying child. The girl's long now open hair looked a shade of burgundy as the fire's light fell upon it. She was covered in cuts and bruises as she tightly held the young boy who let out a flood of tears.

Trunks caught sight of a pendant the girl was wearing which fell over the back of the young boy's back as she comforted him; it was a tiny model of the planet Jupiter.

As the young boy wailed in the girl's arms with his back turned to Trunks, Trunks saw the girl was fighting back pearly tears of her own. As Trunks met eyes with her for the first time, he had never seen someone look so deeply grieved for someone else's loss before.

The thought of not having made it here sooner couldn't help him from bringing down a crushing blame upon himself. If only he'd made it here sooner, he thought... Perhaps all of this could have been prevented.

* * *

Somewhere a few miles away was a late teen, roughly Trunk's age, with long jet black hair that fell on blank pages before him. He gazed at the parchment thoughtlessly in the dark room with only one dim lamp lit above him. All he could really make out was his own eerie shadow falling like a plague over the snow white pages, as an ominously black ink dripped from the quill hovering over it.

"Dear? Why are you studying in such a dark room? You can't stay cooped up in your room all day like this."

The young man remained silent as his mother continued to encourage him to get some fresh air.

"You know, a young lady came by from school today. She said some of your class mates have been giving you a hard time..." The mother inquired with a raised aquisition.

She sat down beside her son who remained fixated on the open book with unwritten pages.

"Dear, when there is something you wish to share, you shouldn't keep it bottled up. I know your father's been tough on you lately too, but he's just going through a difficult time. I promise things will get better. If there's anything you want to ask me, just know that you can."

His mother was just about to leave the room when he finally called out to her with a long pause between his question.

"...Why are we nothing alike?" The young man asked

The mother froze for a brief moment, she averted her line of sight from his emotionless gaze after hearing such an unexpected question. She bit her lips with a sorrowful expression and forced a smile.

"Because sometimes experiences grow more compelling than genetics. Even so, you're still my son."

* * *

Later that night the young man was changing into a long coat and loose jeans before heading out when he heard an argument breaking out downstairs.

Feeling a cold sweat breaking from his forehead he knew he was hearing sounds a normal person should not have been able to. He could hear the whispers of his mother and father perfectly even when separated by several walls.

"He's not like us!" The boy's father desperately exclaimed at his wife in a hushed tone through gritted teeth. "You know it too, Clara! He came in that, that shuttle! He's turning into... some kind of freak and even his friends have started to notice it! It'll only be a matter of time before _aliens_ come to collect him! We have to send him away."

"We can't do that! He's our son!" Clara angrily defended.

"He's not our son! Listen to me Clara... It's him or us. We're in danger the longer he stays here. You remember what they said. They'd come for 'Gohan' in ten years. He's no longer the young boy you raised. You named him Nathan when you found him all those years ago, but very soon... He'll come of age, and those men will come for him. You and I know damn well they won't hesitate to kill us if they find us in their way!"

The boy shuddered as he felt the hair on his skin rise. As he turned to glance out the window and watch the cars drive through the heavy rain pouring outside, he finally knew what to write on the blank page before him. With a faint sigh and shake of his head he didn't know where to begin.

...Perhaps a son's last words to his mother, are best started with a goodbye.

* * *

Walking through the rain, Gohan struggled to keep warm as the water from passing traffic splashed him constantly. Getting incredibly frustrated, he clenched his teeth as the outline of his jaw began to protrude as it tightly clenched.

It was perhaps the seventh car which splashed muddy water into Gohan's eyes that evoked an incredible rage.

As he heard the next car coming, the water was again splashed; only this time, instinctively Gohan flailed his right arm in the direction of the incoming water. An uncontrollable force erupted from his palm and not only was the water blown aside, the car passing him was lifted off the road and sent rolling several meters off-road only to finally come to a crashing upside down halt under igniting flames.

Gohan looked on horrified before instinctively dashing towards the car to check if the driver was alright. What he failed to see as he ran towards the burning wreckage was another car coming from the opposite direction.

Honking its horn, it swerved out of the way wildly as a startled Gohan fell backwards from alarm. Gohan did not react in time due to his sudden panic and the car crashed into a tree with a violent force.

Gohan's hands began to tremble as a feeling of dread began to swim through him. He winced as his ears sharply focused on a siren coming from approximately three miles away.

"Hey, you! I saw that! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" A man was walking out from his property next to some herded cattle. He pointed his rake threateningly. "You killed those people, didn't you? I saw what you did to that car! You're one of-"

"**I didn't do anything**!" Gohan roared so loudly that the street lamps nearby flashed violently to the point of bursting their glass encasings. As crystal like shards rained down on the road, the accusing man flinched fearfully and ran to his nearby home.

Gohan felt his anger calm once again as now his guilt began to rise. Hearing sirens in the distance, Gohan knew the police were close now and that sticking around would mean there would be questions asked. It was just the way of this town and its people.

Tightly shutting his eyes, he began to run down the road as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

_"...Darien and Mina, I guess this is goodbye..."_

During his sprint, Gohan recalled the only two friends he was going to deeply miss. As a mix of emotions rose within him he felt an unfamiliar influx of strength that forced him to shut his eyes tight.

Suddenly his dashing strides began to feel more like earth shattering stomps. The light breeze which brushed past him turned into a howling gale.

When he opened his eyes again and looked to his right, he was running as fast as a car driving on the highway. Only one child in the back seat had noticed Gohan and met his gaze eye to eye. The toddler shot him a playful smile of innocence, the only positive expression he had seen someone normal show him in the last few weeks.

Gohan could not only struggle to believe his movement, he also suddenly felt his emotionality normalizing again, and with it, the influx of strength fading.

Coming to a stand still on the open concrete road, breathing heavily, Gohan looked at the scenery around him which had transformed dramatically. There was no telling how many miles away from home he now was.

"Hey kid," a stranger's voice called out to him from a parked truck nearby. "What are you doing standing on the middle of the road?" An old man in his late forties was seated in the driver seat of a parked truck nearby looking through his rear vision window.

"I... Don't know." Gohan answered honestly, grateful that the man hadn't noticed him run here.

"How'd you even get out here? The nearest town ain't for thirty miles down south, boy." He said with a countryside accent.

"My car broke down," Gohan lied.

"Well where is it?" The man asked.

"Erm, In that paddock over-" Gohan had to stop himself as he pointed out to empty flat landscape with no sign of a car, or even civilization for that matter, in the miles of land stretching Eastward into the horizon.

The old man sighed, "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the next town. Some village burnt down up North. I'm headed there but there's a nice town on the way I can drop you off at. You know of Castlereigh?"

"Yeah... I was actually headed there myself." Gohan lied spontaneously, hoping only to get out off the highway.

"Well then jump on in. Besides, it's unsafe to be wandering around in the open countryside these days. There have been some strange happenings lately... Some people are saying the fire that burned down the village was by a group of freaks... Sadly, whatever the cause, it resulted in quite a number of casualties."

"A group of freaks?" Gohan hadn't heard anything about any fire up North. He too lived in a small village so it came to him as a surprise that he hadn't been warned.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised you don't know. It's only just crawling onto the news today. Some rogue idealists are burning down villages but no one really knows why. Anyway, you want a lift or what? I gotta get these relief supplies to the survivors by sundown."

"Please," Gohan replied as he ran off the road and made his way into the passenger's seat.

Gohan didn't know what to expect on the road he was headed down with the stranger beside him, he just knew he wanted to head as far North as possible. There was something Gohan wanted to know about these supposed 'freaks'. Firstly, why were they being blamed for raiding villages, and secondly... Were they people like him?

* * *

_**Author note: Thanks for reading.** _


	2. CH2: Crashing Thunder

_**A.N: Serena will appear in chapter 3.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Excuse me sir, what happened here?" Trunks asked a bystander who comforted his weeping wife.

Erupting with rage, the middle-aged man broke into a furious shout.

"Are you damn blind? What the hell does it look like? Just open your eyes and look around you!" Trunks was not offended by the man's understandable fury, he simply waited a few seconds while calmly gazing at the man before stating his sincerest condolences.

"I'm sorry son," the man said as he began to gather tears near his eyes. "I... No one expected this. There were rumors of raiders coming through towns recently... But why they would kill innocent people like this? I don't have any idea..."

"Please sir," Trunks encouraged. "I don't wish to press on your wounds, but any information you can give me will be of help. I promise I'll make sure they never do a thing like this again." As Trunks tightened his fists, the middle aged man seemed to be ready to believe him, but someone else was not.

"Don't you dare!" The brown haired girl made her way to Trunks' side, gazing threateningly in his direction. "Don't make promises to these people that you can't keep!"

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Trunks stated defiantly as the girl stormed just as fearlessly right up to his face.

"Then you'll fail and die!" The fiery spirited young woman warned pessimistically.

Trunks smiled, "Then maybe you can help me. Who are they? And why stop someone looking to put an end to their ways?"

She seemed to calm down now as the Middle aged man beside Trunks smiled gently at her in defense. Lita shot him back a sympathetic look, to which he warmly patted her on the shoulder, "It's alright Lita, I thank you for all you've done recently, but I think you should not make a foe of this young man."

Lita gave in with a deep sigh. "Fine, walk with me. Let's look for survivors. If you seem capable, I'll tell you all about them." Lita began to walk away from Trunks with her back turned to him.

Lita had only whispered these words under her breath, but Trunks hadn't lost his sharper hearing.

"Why are all the really good looking ones so irritatingly full of themselves?"

With a warm smile Trunks realized this girl might have been more than she appeared, there was certainly an aura of strength radiating from her, but what she could do, remained to be seen.

* * *

Lita and Trunks came to a large frame of timber blocking a small opening in front of a near collapsing house.

"One, two, three and LIFT!" Lita shouted. So that Trunks wouldn't look too abnormal while Lita exerted her full strength in an attempt to lift the log of timber, Trunks slowly applied a gentle pull with only his pinky while awkwardly pretending to look pained. Rather casually he had heaved the majority of the wood's weight.

Lita huffed with her back hunched over from exerting such force after it had finally been moved aside.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked her. She nodded with a pained expression as she pushed her lower back to straighten herself upright.

"Must be nice to be a boy. You barely broke a sweat!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head modestly. "So what's your name anyway?" Lita asked him.

"It's Trunks."

"Trunks? As in swimming trunks?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as she raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "You're probably lying to me, aren't you? I get it, protecting your identity, right? You must be a run away too. Well as long as you're not a bandit, I guess it's fine."

"No... Well I—" The moment before Trunks could begin to justify himself, they both heard coughs coming from under the wreckage.

Without thinking twice, Lita sprinted under the nearly ready to collapse entrance. Trunks grabbed her by the arm only to hear her unleash a cry of pain.

"Ow, that hurts!" Apologetically Trunks instantly let go as she rubbed her reddened forearm while looking at Trunks with shock.

"Sorry," he said in all seriousness, "I'm going in there. You stay here."

Before Lita could even begin to resist the notion, he dove through the small entrance a split second before it caved. Trunks felt the heat of unextinguished embers in the dimly lit, destroyed home.

"Anyone there?" Trunks cried out. He heard no response. Trunks began to focus, desperately trying to pick up the source of life nearby. Though his powers had weakened significantly, rapid depletion of life energies were still easily detected by his kind. Tracking the source of withering ki, he came to a collapsed body of a young mother and her child. At the moment he bent down next to them to try and wake them, he heard Lita shriek in fright.

As he looked up, he quickly understood why. The roof caved in seconds.

Pulling the two villagers into his own arms, Trunks could only feel the pain of burning wood-frames and dozens of heavy tiles shatter as they fell forcefully on his back. He roared in pain as his body bore the tremendous burden and scarring heat. Shaking as he weakly struggled to support debris which must have weighed over a tonne, he trembled while doing his best not to let the weight of the crumpled house reach the two innocent lives beneath his chest. Through gritted teeth he tried to awaken his Saiyan powers, but there was no chance of it happening, he was not his usual self.

At that moment, he heard Lita's voice whispering a certain chant and he soon began to hear the howls of strong winds. The clash of lightning between rapid gales became heard and, to his shock, he began to feel the weight above him reducing. Looking behind him once the burden became bearable again, he noticed tiles and remains of the destroyed home were being vacuumed into the skies. A small vortex of spiraling green winds were pulling pieces of the wreckage hundreds of meters above, only to be disintegrated by dark blue lightning.

Finally As only Trunks was left and the winds ceased, he turned his gaze to track a sudden source of risen Ki. It was coming from Lita. Not only that... Her eyes were glowing a radiant green as her hair rose calmly with the wind. He had no idea... She was so incredibly powerful.

* * *

Lita looked exhausted as the glow in her eyes vanished and her hair fell, now open, beside her. Trunks ran up to her to stop her from falling face first. She smiled gently upon realizing he had dashed to break her fall.

"Look, it's Katelin and Jack!" A group of villagers approached to help the two villagers Trunks had saved. Lita fainted as the people drew near and as a group of citizens helped the two survivors, a separate mob was crowding around us.

Their eyes... Were not grateful.

"What is it?" Trunks asked wearily.

"You must both leave."

"What? Why?"

"**Just leave**!" Another nearby man shouted. This time Trunks was indeed offended.

"What's wrong with you people, we just saved-"

"Don't you claim to be heroes now! The whole reason our friends and family are being burnt alive is because of your kind! Now get out or _go to hell_!"

Trunks was horrified as his eyes surveyed everyone's cold hateful gazes around him. Even the children were either fearful or glaring with contempt at the mere sight of the two.

With his head bowed down he lifted Lita into his arms and coldly glared back at each and every one who had passed their irrational judgement. Without a single word he walked away and left the village and its contemptuous residents behind him.

* * *

"Hm, where... are we?" Lita was waking up and blushed upon realizing she was still being carried in Trunks' arms. She wiggled her way off feeling somewhat embarrassed but Trunks simply smiled at her kindly.

"How come we left the village?" Trunks' expression grew saddened by the question. His expression instantly made Lita understand. "Oh, I remember now... I used my powers, didn't I?" Lita said with a superficial smile which attempted to mask a pained look of remembered loneliness.

"Thank you," Trunks said as he began to walk forwards along the path again.

"What for?" Lita asked as she pursued with a gentle smile.

Trunks stopped all of a sudden, causing Lita to lightly bump into his back from his abrupt halt.

The two had reached a highway and there was absolutely no sign of civilization in the endless hectares of open country side over destroyed woodlands.

Trunks thought to himself as to what they could possibly do to reach the nearest town. It had to have been miles away and the two would soon need to eat. With Trunks' energy so weakened, he couldn't just fly to the nearest town like usual either.

"Hey... Do you think, I'm a freak?" Lita asked out of the blue.

"What, why would I think that?" Trunks asked, a little surprised by her sudden seriousness.

"Because I can do things which scare people. Maybe someone like me doesn't belong in this world." She said kicking a stone nearby her feet.

"How can you even think to say that?" Trunks defended desperately.

"Because people here can't tolerate difference, they're afraid of it... So when they find out, even if they don't say it straight away... I know that they secretly want me dead."

"You can't base your life's worth on what others think of you, trust me on that. If you can help people the way you did today-"

"But I didn't help them! I'm the reason so many died!" She yelled at Trunks who now had nothing more to say. He too knew what this burden felt like where he came from. Many had come to his own world, each time claiming thousands of lives, just to be amused by the challenge of a worthy opponent.

"I'm sorry," Lita said. "You wouldn't understand." She laughed softly, "I guess I really do sound like a bit of a freak now, don't I?"

Trunks thought for a moment during a brief silence when all of a sudden he heard the sound of a heavy vehicle approaching on the road before them. An idea clicked in his head.

"Hey, get on!" He said with a confident wink as he bent down and place his arms behind his own back.

"I'm sorry but I don't really think a piggy back is going to make me feel better," Lita said with a skeptical smile. "Maybe if I was three, or feeling a little drunk... Why do you want me to get on anyway?"

"So I can show you what kind of freak I am!" Trunks stated proudly.

Lita didn't know how to react to his strange choice of words but she felt captivated by him at that moment. With a faint shyness at first, Lita awkwardly wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck as he lifted her by the legs onto her back.

Crouching lightly he waited for the sound of the truck to draw nearer. Trunks estimated its speed at around 80 miles an hour. The second the heavy wind brushed past him, he broke into a tremendous sprint.

Lita screamed from the sudden shock of the event. "What are you..." She was about protest when suddenly the enchanting feel of high winds soaring past her silenced her complaint. Nothing had before felt so magnificent, so invigorating than to feel the open air at such an incredible velocity.

Unable to control her excitement, she threw both hands up into the air and shouted playfully in ecstasy. Trunks couldn't help but smile too as his hair blew backwards in the wind. Perhaps it was the desire to show Lita that she wasn't alone which made him feel like he was now running faster than ever before.

* * *

Gohan was awoken by a noise which came from the rear of the truck he was riding in.

"What was that?" He asked the driver, suddenly alarmed.

"What was what? The driver asked obliviously with widened eyes, clearly too busy humming along to the radio to notice. It had been hard enough for Gohan to fall asleep with the irritating country tune being whistled incessantly, but this noise put him far more on edge.

"Never mind," Gohan dismissed. "How much farther are we from the city?" Gohan asked the driver.

"Boy, we're about two hours away, so you might as well just get your shut eye until then."

Gohan was still feeling a little on edge, he decided now might have been a good time to practice focusing his hearing. As the driver quietly hummed to himself, Gohan focused the sound frequencies around him and raised their amplitude mentally. He began to hear the sound of wheels enduring heavy friction on the dried tar, then the calling wildlife as they were passed by. He concentrated harder to block those noises and listen in the carriage behind him with eyes closed. Just as he began to hear a muffled noise slowly coming into focus, a deafening frequency came from beside him and made him jump with fright.

"SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!"

The driver, with no vocal talent whatsoever, had burst out into a painfully loud tune that rung like a bashed gong in Gohan's ears.

Groaning in pain, he reduced his senses and sank back into the seat with a miserable expression.

The driver eagerly shouted, "Come on! Sing it with me Gohan my boy!"

"No..." Gohan stated lifelessly.

"She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes! Oh, she'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!"

Giving up entirely on the sounds he might have heard earlier, Gohan closed his eyes and actually lowered the amplitude threshold of his hearing frequency. His final thought before temporarily deafening himself was "...Kill me now."


	3. CH3: The Sub

_**Chapter 3**_

When Gohan opened his eyes from a quick nap, he met the sun's glare which made him turn away with displeasure.

"Isn't it beautiful? The early morning sun." The driver asked as he opened his door to jump a long yawn, he began to slowly stretch his arms with glee as the rays showered their warm glow upon him.

Gohan faintly smiled to watching the man's care free nature. People like him were becoming harder to come by these days.

"I'm heading inside," he stated casually. "Might grab some beef jerky. You want anything?" Gohan shook his head. He was actually famished, but he didn't wish to take any further advantage of the middle-aged man's good will.

As the man walked inside Gohan this time heard a sound come from the rear question with undoubtable clarity. His eyes snapped into focus as he quietly stepped outside. Crouching low he watched both his sides as he quietly approached the rear sliding door. To his surprise, it was wide open.

He peered inside, only to find no one in sight. He sighed with a sense of relief until he heard footsteps running away from him. As Gohan dashed around to the other side of the truck, he noticed two figures disappearing into a nearby alley. Fearing they were robbers he was just about to pursue them in rage, until he heard a distressed shout.

Gohan snapped his head to the source of noise. Inside the gas station's retail department, a man behind the counter had been shot dead. The armed man now aimed his gun at the truck driver, and to Gohan's horror, fired a second round.

"No!" Gohan shouted as he cursed under his breath and dashed to the entrance. His power rocketed like never before. An unexperienced rage swelled within him as his veins throbbed with an electrifying adrenaline surge.

Gohan smashed the service station's doors open with such force, the thrashed steel framed door only barely missed the criminal in midst of his robbery. In fear, he now pointed his weapon at Gohan who fearlessly crawled towards the murderer. Gohan's hair began to rise as everything within his near surroundings began to rattle ominously. This had seldom happened before, but when it did, chaos ensued.

The criminal fired several rounds at Gohan's vitals. Twice Gohan's head snapped back from the impact of two bullets and he stopped only for a second as the third rebounded from his chest near the heart."Get the hell away from me!" The man shouted as he began to run away. Gohan did not pursue him, instead he rushed over to the wounded truck driver and supported his head with his arm, while trying to block the wound with another.

"Sir, you're going to be alright. I'm going to take you to-" Gohan was lost for words by what happened next. Spit had come flying onto his cheek.

"Go to hell!" The truck driver who was bleeding out before Gohan stated. Gohan didn't understand what just happened until he heard the man continue. "My daughter died from your kind." The man stated gasping in pain as he forcefully pushed aside Gohan's hands.

Gohan did not know how to react, he simply stared thoughtlessly feeling just as alone as the moment he had run away from his hometown. Was there nowhere for him to escape such treatment?

Gohan gritted his teeth as he bowed his head in frustration. "Let me ask you... During the World Wars, thousands of innocent lives were lost. Does that mean you hate your kind too?"

The man did not speak, for his breathing began to fade. Gohan fearfully examined his wound, he had lost too much blood. As Gohan turned to the driver's expression, he stumbled backwards in fear.

For even in death, the man's wide opened eyes judged Gohan with their sinister hatred.

Gohan began breathing heavily as tears began to flow down his cheeks. His heart rate was rising from the toxic feel of a mixture of rage and sorrow.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs as he hammerfisted the ground, shaking the earth beneath him. When he opened his eyes and looked around, the shockwave behind his strike alone had shattered nearby windows and thrashed Everything within the store to the far walls.

Though he hated the thought above all others... He had to accept that only a monster could do what he could.

* * *

It was a stormy night now as Gohan walked in haste with a handful of the store's groceries under his jacket. His eyes, cold and glazed over, watched nothing in particular as the stared ahead onto the empty road he walked alone.

Gohan could not see much around him other than a large building and a long wall seperating him from it. In the near distance, along the towering wall, was a bench sheltered by a large oak tree. Gohan took its cover and did his best to dry the bench as best he could. Sitting down, he looked to the side wall to find a long black iron gate and a sign which read Juuban Municipal.

* * *

After a brief nap, Gohan was awoken by loud whispers coming from all around him. When his eyes snapped open, he noticed the rain had stopped falling and the sun was back out now. As he lifted his body up he heard judgmental gossip coming from various high school students passing him by.

A group of five Junior high school girls each loudly exchanged a whisper each.

"Hey, doesn't he look creepy? He's just sleeping out here like a homeless person."

"Look how long his messy hair is, maybe he really is homeless."

"Don't make fun of him you two! We don't know what he's been through."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think he's kind of good looking. Maybe I should go see if he wants some help?"

"Oh Katie, you think everyone's good looking."

Regardless of their gossiping, only one student who was walking to school alone was brave enough to apprach Gohan.

With shoulder length light brown hair, a sweet natured girl stepped towards him and smiled with innocent blue eyes.

Gohan had learned the hard way not to lower his guard before another person again.

"Get lost," Gohan stated coldly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who you just met. I was going to offer to show you around... Wait, you're the new teacher here to live on campus right? The description I was given was black hair, tall and incredibly handsome. You fit the picture perfectly." The easy going girl winked in his direction playfully.

"Yes... That's me." Gohan lied. He needed a place to dry his clothes until this girl worked out he wasn't the one she was looking for.

"Alright, then come with me. My name's Molly by the way. You're Darien right?"

Gohan's eyes lit up with surprise. This must have been the school that Darien had told him he was going to teach at after he graduated.

When Gohan first heard Darien was leaving for the big city, he was distressed. For a long time Mina and Darien had been in a relationship, but all three of them had remained close friends at school. Mina was one year younger than Gohan and Darien was one year his senior. Gohan could never understand why the first thing Darien did after graduation was move so far away, leaving behind the girl he loved in the small country town.

Mina had not taken the seperation well and Darien's last request given to Gohan was to take care of her in his stead. This was harder said then done. Gohan had loved Mina for a long time but held his feelings aside for the happiness of his two best friends. However with the way things were going, he couldn't please either of his two best friend's wishes any longer.

Regardless this was good. If Darien did show up here and confronted Gohan, they could both ask the other the questions they wished answered.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Molly waved her hand in front of Gohan's thinking expression. Gohan reverted his focus to the present.

"Sorry, please just lead the way."

"So what do you teach anyway?" Molly ignored Gohan's request.

"I teach human dissection and cannibalism." Gohan attempted to frighten the girl into silence.

"Oh that sounds really interesting!" It was now she who was not listening as her eyes of infatuation had fallen onto Gohan's chest as he removed his wet jacket to reveal a clinging black tank top eccenuating his tremendous physique.

"You're really young for a teacher. When did you finish?"

Gohan did not answer, he stopped still in midst of his tracks. Off in the distance he was sure he saw Mina. Breaking into a dash he ran up to a girl with the same colored hair, only tied in pig tails and forcefully swung her around and pinned her against the wall.

The young girl shrieked helplessly as a flood of pearly tears streamed down her cheeks. "Wah! Please don't mug me, mister homeless man, I didn't take your beef jerky, I swear on my... Oh no! I just made it more suspicious!"

Gohan sighed with half disappointment and half relief. She wasn't Mina, but there was a striking resemblance shared between the two. Meanwhile, the young girl before him stood with her heart pounding heavily against her chest.

"Please don't let this be a dream!" She said with bright sparkling eyes of affection. A studious looking student, only half the size of Gohan, appeared out of nowhere.

"Let her go!" He said adjusting his thick glasses which were half the size of his head.

"Not now, Melvin! Can't you see this hunk is apprehending me? Show some consideration!" The young girl shut her self-proclaimed savior down. Gohan stepped back and Molly now entered the scene too.

"Sarena, this is the new teacher for our class, his name's Darien.

"Oh wow, what a lovely name! I can totally see myself settling down with a Darien some day!" As Sarena went on to fantasize about the forbidden relationships between students and teachers, Gohan tuned out and asked Molly if she could take him to the room. Molly merrily nodded her head and took the lead as Gohan followed with Sarena and Melvin in close pursuit as well.

* * *

"Well here it is! Miss Haruna might have left it in a bit of a mess while she's on holiday but it doesn't actually look too bad." Sarena stated as she entered the room first after Molly unlocked it.

Gohan surveyed the features within the room. There was a small coffee table in the centre, with a television perched on wall opposite the couch beside it. At the far left was an entrance to a bathroom and on the north wall was a walkway to a kitchen. The girls shrieked excitedly when they both spotted a leftover cake perched on the kitchen counter.

Gohan didn't know there were so many ways to sing the word 'cake' over and over as Sarena provided him with an example, dancing her way to the kitchen counter and taking out four plates.

Gohan said nothing as he was served, nor smiled as the three merrily interacte with each other. To an extent they reminded them of himself and his own two best friends not that long ago... But he wasn't going to make the mistake of warming to anyone again.

"Thank you, you three. You can leave now."

"Don't be silly," Sarena stated with a mouthful of strawberry shortcake. All of us are going to class after Recess. You start your first shift at noon, so let's go together and you can just say we weren't absent."

"That's a great idea!" Molly seconded the notion. "Besides, our substitute teacher is forcing physics concepts onto us just to impress some of the girls in the class. I think he's a real sleaze."

"A nerdy sleaze at that!" Sarena added.

"A genius is more like it!" Melvin exclaimed as he fondly reflected on all the physics concepts they had recently encountered; nearly putting the two girls to sleep.

In midst of his long rant on the theory of relativity, Molly excitedly exclaimed, "Hey Sarena! Let's give our new teacher a make over!"

"Oh that's a great idea!" Sarena supported. "Besides, he can't go into class looking like that! To hide that face with such long hair would be a crime!"

Molly ran to get a towel and scissors as Sarena headed to the wardrobe to search for another attire for Gohan to change into.

Gohan was against the idea at first, but when he realized his shirt was drenched and the stubble beginning to grow on his jawline was itching like mad, he considered allowing it. Not to mention, his long hair could barely make out what was in his line of sight before him half the time.

Moly came over and began to ponder a list of possible hair styles for him. Gohan shot Melvin a worried look after he heard the fifth potential, 'a mohawk'.

"You should give up and just go with it," Melvin encouraged. "They won't leave you alone until you say yes." Gohan sighed and shook his head. Molly finally decided to just bring it shorter and give him a more spiky haired, sharp look.

Thirty minutes passed and she was done, he then stood up and removed his black tank top, feeling sick of the dampness which still encased his body. The shirt clung to his wet skin on it's way off.

For the first time since he entered the room, it had become dead silent. Melvin's jaw hung open with disbelief, while the girls' jaws fell in admiration.

"Sarena, don't worry about finding him a shirt. I vote he takes the class looking like that. It's the only way I'll be sure to listen." Molly said to the speechless Sarena.

Melvin wasn't having that, not that Gohan was about to allow it either. Pushing Sarena aside, Melvin took out an office shirt from the wardrobe and a set of trousers set aside for casual teachers.

"You can change here if you like, we don't mind," Sarena stated as Gohan made his way to the bathroom. Rolling his eyes in distaste, he slid the door behind him. As he washed his face preparing to shave his faint beard, he noticed some of the scars on his body. They were each a memory of painful experience to be forever remembered. Had it not have been for Mina and Darien's support back in their hometown, Gohan may not have been alive to reflect on them.

* * *

Gohan dried his bare body as he stepped out of the warm rejuvinating shower. Changing into the formal attire, he could hardly recognize himself in the mirror. This relieved Gohan. He didn't wish to be recognized by anyone other than Darien after all.

"Well then... Ready for class?" Gohan asked the three of them as he stepped out of the bathroom. He recieved no answer but the three of them exchanged delighted looks with each other when they finally saw him broke into a faint smile.


	4. CH 4: Taking Class

_**Chapter 4:**_

Gohan had never stood at the front of the classroom for very long before. He had done the occasional speech due as an assignment, but nothing longer than ten minutes. Only three minutes had passed and he could barely think to string a sentence coherently while he stared at thirty students before him. Two thirds of them were fortunately female, and hence too dazed by his appearance to question his silence. The males, however, weren't exactly accomodating out of their clearly visible jealousy.

Gohan took a deep breath, "What do you want to learn about?" He asked the class bluntly.

A young male asked him, "Your credentials! Are you really even a teacher?"

"Who cares!" Said another girl who rested her chin on her forearms as she looked up at Gohan with an enchanted gaze. "I want to learn whether he's single or not."

Gohan turned to the blackboard and began writing, seeing as it was hopeless to ask the class itself. "Can you all read this?" He asked.

The majority of the class now turned serious. A lot of them seemed to be aware of the sensitive issue, the the word Gohan had written, implied.

"Is anyone brave enough to say these words out loud?" He asked, more challengingly than invitingly. He was half sure no one would be able to. That was the way of today's society.

One familiar voice confidently spoke over the rest however. "It says, the outcasts... Or to some, the soulless."

"Well done." Gohan stated encouragingly to Sarena. "Does anybody here have an experience, with such people, that they wish to share?" Gohan invited.

The majority of the class fell silent.

"Sir, with all respect. I don't think we're meant to learn about this."

"Why?" Gohan questioned genuinely but courteously. "Because you've been taught to fear them. To see them as demons that should not be spoken of and prayed to be never encountered."

"What's the point of learning about them? They just want to kill normal people like us and nothing more?"

"Really? What if one of you was a soulless among your peers? If you found out tomorrow. What would you do?"... In fact, how would you all react

"According to popular belief, if I was a soulless... I would have slaughtered all of you by now. So clearly I am not. However assume for a moment that I wasn't lying. How would you be sure that the Soulless can't get along with normal people every day of their lives?

Many of the students were now questioningly looking to each other. All except for one. One student looked straight at Gohan as if each word was intended for her, being spoken to her. Gohan's game had worked. He know knew how many of the students in his class possessed the power of the Outcasts; just one. The young girl he had recently met, named Sarena.

* * *

What's this?" Trunks said as he stopped to read an unusual poster on the market stip's advertisement wall.

Lita fell silent as her eyes fell on the poster. "That's the same group of people who burnt down the village. They call themselves the Outcasts. They're the accumulating body of mistreated people like us. Humans who were rejected by society for their differences. So they created their own heirarchy."

"So they burn villages out of resentment?"

"That's just one theory. The answer will vary from person to person, but it seems there is something more to the attacks than just mindless violence. I'm not sure what though."

"Who is this?" Trunks pointed at the masked face drawn as the leader of the robed mob.

"This is their leader. Deceptively evil considering her youthful appearance. It's well known that she's a cult worshipper of the Queen of the Void. They call her Mercury. She's the group's tactician and the reason why they've successfully evaded millitary detection."

"So this is a warning poster?" Trunks asked Lita curiously examining the young short blue haired woman who was sketched wearing a navy blindfold and a long silver robe.

"This is a recruitment poster." Lita said to Trunks' surprise. People in this city want the Soulless of this city to migrate to the Outcast's posts. They don't understand that if they grow large enough, it won't just be towns being burnt. It will also be Cities like this one."

"Would we be considered Soulless? What a harsh title." Trunks stated finding it hard to believe the strongly judgmental ways of this world.

"Only if they saw what we could do. The sad truth behind mankind is..." Lita paused as she tore down the poster and began walking to the nearest bin, "...Is that they'll happily discard the value of a person's life if they fear losing their own."

* * *

"Well here it is! It's not much but this is my student dorm. Come inside and we'll have some food, I don't know about you but I'm starved!" Trunks smiled and happily accepted the offer as they reached the second floor, room number twenty one.

As Lita opened the door, she heard voices approaching and her face turned to one of alarm. "Quick! Get inside, Trunks!" She shoved Trunks past the door way and closed the door quietly before Trunks could utter a single word.

"Wasn't that an amazing class, Molly? Could you believe it? He really opened my eyes. Don't you think everything he said about the Outcasts made sense! He's incredible Molly, I'm telling you we need more teachers like him to open our eyes!"

"I don't know," Molly responded sceptically. "I think our new teacher's great, but I felt really uncomfortable for the start of his lesson."

"Oh, but Molly, don't you see? They're just like us. Gohan explained it so well!"

"Stop it Sarena, I don't know what's gotten into you but when did you become the defender of those murderers."

"You don't get it Molly," Sarena said out of frustration. "I'm just trying to show you that they're not all like that. Some are not bad people."

"Sarena, you're sounding awfully suspicious to me right now. Have you met one recently or something? I'm telling you as a friend to stay away from them for your own good! Me personally, I don't know what I would do if tomorrow I found out one of my class mates was an Outcast."

Sarena gave a deeply disappointed look as Molly shuddered from the thought.

"Oh, hi Lita." Sarena exclaimed a little surprised. "You're back from your holiday with your parents?"

"What holiday?" Lita asked, forgetting her original made up story for investigating the raids.

"You know the trip to the country side with your parents. Isn't that where you went?" Molly reminded her.

"Oh! Right, of course!" Lita laughed awkwardly as she tightly held shut the door before her. "It was great thanks for asking. Oh, do you smell that? I think I left something on the stove, I better go. See ya later, bye!" In a dire rush Lita scurried inside after hastily saying those final words and closed the door behind her.

"Strange girl, if only she hung around long enough for us to get know eachother. I think we could be good friends." Sarena stated turning to Molly.

"Yeah, but you'd think she was hiding a boy in there or something, the way she rushed off! Anyway Sarena, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds good! Bye Molly."

As Molly entered room twenty, Sarena entered her own dorm room, twenty two. Closing the door behind her, Sarena couldn't help but reflect on Gohan's ideals that were shared today. She hoped one day everyone would see Outcasts the way he did; then perhaps she could openly say what it was she was capable of doing. A nearby golden tiara rested on her desk chair, as she approached it, she began to wonder... What if there were people all around her with powers similar to her, but she just hadn't met one yet because they were keeping secrets the same way Sarena was?


	5. CH 5: The Encounter

_**Chapter 5**_

"It's a nice room you have here," Trunks stated as he slowly walked around to admire some of the furnishing. His eyes fell

As Lita walked back inside she apologetically began to pick up articles of clothing off the ground. "Oh wow, totally forgot how much of a mess I'd left the place in... It's not usually like this I swear," she said blushing as she picked up a bra off her bed.

Trunks wasn't one to judge besides his eyes had fallen on something which was of far greater interest to him. An invitation lay open on the counter. Trunks began to read it after peering over to get Lita's permission. She seemed frantically preoccupied as she stomped excess clothing into her already full wardrobe trying with all her might to close the door. Smiling faintly he shook his head and reached out for the letter.

_Dear wielder of might,_

_The Blood Queen invites you._

_You are not what they say you are,_

_You are special._

_Your differences are not your punishment,_

_They are a gift._

_We may be outcasted today,_

_but we will one day usher those like us into a new world._

_We invite you to seek us out... Join us in a greater purpose. _

_No more of our kind should have to suffer, should have to be killed._

_All because of the fears of those who are weaker._

_Come spread the message of a new era._

_Save your sisters and brothers._

_If you chose to come find us,_

_Then let the flames be your guide._

Trunks didn't know what to think of the letter as he set it back down beside the kitchen counter. It was clearly written by a faction which welcomed those with certain powers. He wondered if it was the same group of bandits who ignited the town recently. It would explain why Lita had gone to pursue them, but surely she wasn't looking to join them... Was she?

"Sorry about that," Lita said laughing a little shamefully as she scratched the back of her head. "I usually don't have guests, you know."

Trunks couldn't help but ask her, "That letter, what's it about? Are the same group we saw the poster of?"

Lita suddenly turned serious now too. "Yeah, they seem to be inviting people they think might be like them. What worries me though is they shouldn't know I have this kind of power. It's like they have eyes all over the world."

"I'm not too surprised," Trunks said casually as he glanced around the room some more. "Many people where I come from can sense fluctuating energy levels."

"From your world?"

"Oh! I mean, the people that I know of course." He laughed a little forcefully. Lita came in closer with suspicion.

Trunks felt sudden pressure rising, he had to do anything to get out of it. "Oh, is that a pair of underwear I see," he said pointing behind her. Lita turned crimson red and ran to where he had pointed.

At that very moment, they heard a loud knocking on the door. Lita answered with a mild curiousity wondering who it could have been.

When Lita unlocked the door she made a displeased face to see it was Sarena. Lita didn't dislike her neighbour by any means, Lita just knew now wasn't the best of times to include her company.

Hopelessly, Sarena held out a burnt bowl of popcorn, "Lita, you have to help me. I burnt all my food."

"You're always burning your food! And how do you manage to nuke popcorn anyway. Is it that hard standing in front of a microwave for a few minutes."

"Are you kidding, I read in a book that not all microwaves are held back behind the machine's radiation mask, what if the radiation mutates my face into some zombie like creat-" Sarena fell silent in her tracks as her eyes fell behind Lita's.

Trunks was standing in plain view looking blankly at the two girls. As Sarena stood speechless, Lita could have sworn she saw love hearts in place of Sarena's eyes, "This isn't good," she thought to herself as she sighed heavily.

"Who is that?" Sarena asked in almost an afraid whisper. "Also, why is he in your room alone?"

"He's... Well his name is Trunks. I found him." Lita whispered under her breath as they both turned back to look at him. Trunks smiled and waved at Sarena who looked ready to swoon.

"Lita, why do you refer to him like some kind of lost puppy? If you don't want to take care of him, just send him-"

"Don't even think about it Sarena, I saw him first... Wait, what am I saying? This isn't about that! Listen, he's... new to this town and seems a bit lost. I was hoping I could help him find his way."

"In your room?" Sarena questioned with skeptical eyes.

"No!" Lita stated, half blushing half frustrated. "I brought him here because it was safe, and plus there's..."

"Oh, I don't know what you're hiding but I'm inviting myself in. We're pals right Lita, and a good friend like you wouldn't let me starve in my own room right?"

"I hardly think you have an appetite right now. Don't you manage to find sustenance in eye candy anyway?" Lita asked with a clenched fist beside her waist while holding up her arm to block Sarena's path.

"That's true, so let me in already. I'm starving," Sarena said as she ducked under Lita's arm and made her way inside.

* * *

With incredible frustration Lita slammed the door before her, while back in Gohan's new temporary residence the door was swung open.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked the cloaked stranger with a thick beard, hidden eyes and tremendous physique.

In silence the man handed him a silver envelope which read '_Mercury' _in fine hand writing. When Gohan looked back up to ask the man what Mercury meant, he was shocked to find he was gone.

Gohan was just about to close the door when he noticed a black cat watching him from the outside balcony. "What?" He stated in a dismissive manner as he stared at the cat. He softened his glare as he caught sight of a strange marking on its forehead. At first Gohan suspected some owner had cruelly caused it, but as he drew a little closer, he could have sworn he saw it glow.

At that moment, in a flash like swipe, the black cat swiped the letter from Gohan's hands and bolted down the opposite direction. Gohan began chasing it at blinding speeds nearly catching it in no time when a young student spotted him. He froze and stopped reaching for the cat. As the second grader dropped his ice cream from its cone with his jaw dangling open, Gohan looked around wearily and shrugged.

"Eat your greens, that's all I can say." With that, he began jogging at a normal pace to try and catch the cat again.

After running through many different narrow alleys and frustratingly popullated areas of the city the cat seemed to have reached a student dorm on the opposite side of campus. The cat ran up to the second story floor as Gohan was now finally getting sick of chasing it. Just when Gohan had it cornered, only meters away, it used its mouth and paws to slide the letter under one of the doors nearby.

"No! Crazy cat, what are you doing?" Gohan dashed towards the door and began knocking it, hoping the person who answered would believe the ridiculous sounding story he was about to tell them.

* * *

When the door was opened, a young girl a little younger than himself greeted him with a look of surprise. She wore a necklace which caught Gohan's eye. A pendant that resembled Jupiter.

"Oh, hello," Lita said, a little surprised by the handsome stranger's visit.

"Hi, I er... A cat came by and well, there should be a letter here that's mine. Oh, there it is." Gohan picked up the silver letter which was beside both of their feet.

"You got that letter too!" Lita exclaimed.

"Who is it Lita? And what letter?" Sarena asked as she came running to the door too. "Oh teacher? It's you. What are you..." Sarena gasped when her eyes fell on the letter he had picked up. "Is that yours? No way, you're also..."

"Wait a second Sarena," Lita exclaimed. "You know about these letters too? That means you got one too then, just like I did."

"No way, you got an invite as well, Lita?" The two girls looked just as excited as they looked afraid as they exchanged glances of disbelief.

Gohan ignored the two and tore open the letter himself, it gave him a basic idea of what the two were fussing over.

"I see... So it's a summon?" Gohan folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. When he next looked up, he saw a young man looking in his direction with eyes of disbelief.

"Gohan?" Trunks said with the utmost surprise.

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" Gohan asked threateningly.

"You can relax, I'm a friend." Trunks said as he approached, but Gohan cautiously stepped back.

"Answer my question! How do you know that name?" Gohan shouted.

"Huh, what's going on?" Sarena asked Gohan with a worried look. "I thought your name was-" Sarena didn't have time to finish as Trunks began to approach Gohan slowly with a warm smile.

"Stay back! I don't know you! Trunks began to emit a powerful aura of energy. A gust of wind began to swirl around the four of them and the entire second floor began to rumble.

It amazed Trunks to see how different Gohan's personality was in this world. How much more cautious and guarded he came across compared to the light hearted mentor he was raised under. It simply showed how much more of an impact experience had on people, as opposed to genetics and biology.

Trunks took caution and eased off his distance wearily. Trunks couldn't help but feel relieved that at least this Gohan didn't seem as viscous as the one he saw through the void. However, Trunks had a bad feeling Gohan could still potentially evolve into such a monster without the right guidance.

Perhaps it was enough just to have found him. If he could safely monitor Gohan, then Trunks was happy to keep his distance. He had felt the same way when he first met his Father in a parallel time.

"I have a proposition," Trunks announced. "It seems the four of us have in one way or another, been invited to meet these 'Outcasts'. How about the four of us travel together to the meeting point. If we go in a group, it will be safer too if there are any nasty surprises awaiting us... Lita, do you know the way?"

"Well... Yeah, I guess so. It's a fair way though. It's a five hour drive from here. A town called Mereweather. I was planning to go in a day or two anyway. It might not be such a bad idea."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" Sarena exclaimed. "It'll be a nice road trip! Mum said I could take her car around town while she was gone this weekend. So what's an extra few hundred miles to her anyway?" Sarena shrugged.

"Hold on!" Gohan exclaimed in frustration. "What makes you all think I'm happy to tag along? I'll go alone."

"You won't cover that distance without a car." Sarena insisted, just come with us.

"I thank you for what you've done Sarena, but I am not a group person. Besides, I do not trust these two and I don't make plans to."

"Don't be stubborn," Lita insisted. "

Trunks calmly spoke with closed eyes. "You have an issue with trusting others right?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face. Don't pretend like you know me, or I swear you'll be sorry!"

"Unless you have a car, you're going to need to trust others to get you to the Outcasts. It might as well be with Sarena. A girl you can trust, right?"

Gohan clenched his teeth and fists in frustration. "...Fine, but once our business is taken care of... I split."

"Deal." Trunks said confidently.

"When should we leave then?" Lita asked Trunks. Before he could answer, Gohan responded for him.

"Right now! Get ready. Or I walk in five minutes." Gohan stated with a demanding tone.

"What's his problem?" Lita asked Sarena with a disapproving look. Trunks remained silent while Sarena gave a sweet response while being

Trunks admired the woman for her reasonable nature. There was a purity about her which made him feel at ease... It also made Trunks curious as to what she could do in the heat of conflict.

Regardless, as the girls went inside their rooms to pack a few essentials Trunks came and leaned on the balcony beside Gohan who stood tall and stared out coldly into the open skies.

Trunks simply smiled sideways as he watched Gohan with a sense of loyalty and respect.

"What?" Gohan asked bluntly as his expression turned rather annoyed.

"N-nothing," Trunks said, breaking eye contact. He couldn't say for a moment he felt at home being beside his mentor once again. Trunks had known a Gohan who was older than him, as well as a Gohan who was younger. However, for the first time, he stood beside Gohan as his equal; a young man searching for his place in an anarchical world.


	6. CH 6: Roadside Confrontation

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Oh I don't know about this!" Sarena had a deeply troubled frown on her face as she flashed pleading eyes towards Lita.

"Well I'm sure about it, so get in the front already! It's your car after all, so you have to drive it."

"Oh, but I was hoping to sit in the back with-" Sarena wasn't allowed to finish her sentence.

"Don't even think about it!" Lita scolded. "I'm not about to let you get all..."

During the tiring argument the girls were having, Gohan's temper was short circuiting. With a wince of frustration he summoned up the courage_, or perhaps rudeness,_ to step forward and diffuse the situation.

"Enough!" Gohan made his way over to the two girls and separated them from their quarrel. "You!" He ordered pointing at Trunks, "get in the back." Trunks looked like a scolded child and instantly did what he was told, remembering similar orders once given by his mentor.

"You!" Gohan pointed at Sarena who flinched like a startled kitten; "as your teacher I'm encouraging you to take responsibility and drive your own vehicle."

"But I'm only a learner! It's the most unsafe if I drive." Sarena whimpered hopelessly.

"Then an even better opportunity for you to learn... You there!" Gohan finally pointed at Lita. "Do you have your license?"

"Yeah, but..." Lita hesitated to answer but she didn't get the time to tell Gohan a most important detail.

"Then it's settled. You sit in the front beside Sarena." Gohan demanded so quickly that Lita and Sarena simply obeyed without question.

Gohan quickly made his way inside the car while Trunks took no time at all to put the girls' bags in the back of the trunk. Once all four of them were inside the car Sarena cranked the engine which automatically triggered her car's CD player. Forcing Gohan to cringe painfully and Trunks to blush with a look of pity and embarrassment, a pop idol for young teenage audiences began to play loud and clear on the CD's track. Sarena guiltily pressed stop but the cheesy romantic lyrics simply didn't stop. She banged even louder on the CD player until finally the disk ejected and she burnt red with shame.

"It's er... My little brothers." She guiltily confessed.

Lita raised one brow with a skeptic's glare that burnt Sarena like fire. "You're brother likes tween boy bands? Somehow, I smell a lie."

With that slightly awkward start, the car made its way off the driveway and onto the main road heading out towards the open highway.

* * *

Quite some time passed and the four had actually been surprisingly silent for the last half hour.

In the back Trunks couldn't help but search for a scar on Gohan's right cheek and above his right eye. With squinted eyes he tried to identify one of the two separated scars, in hopes to find as many similarities as possible. Gohan broke into a nervous sweat when he caught Trunks staring.

"Wait a minute! You're not... That kind of guy are you?" Gohan asked with a slightly concerned nature.

"What!? Not at all! I'm a hundred percent-" Trunks was unable to finish stating his defense for it was at that instance that a siren began to sound from behind all four of them.

"Oh no!" Sarena whimpered frantically with a deflating gasp of fear.

"Calm down! It will be alright. You've done nothing wrong." Lita reassured her.

Trunks and Gohan however had fallen silent. They both sensed a bad vibe from the car which pulled them over to a halt.

Sarena's hands shook as she took out her license, almost dropping it onto the ground as she gripped it between trembling fingers.

Lita leaned forwards with a pat on the back. "It's ok, I'm a learner too. I'll back up that you've done nothing wrong."

"WHAT?! I thought you said you had a licence!" Gohan exclaimed half shouting and half whispering.

"I do! A learner's license!" Lita replied panicking now from seeing Gohan panic.

"That doesn't help at all! Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Quiet you guys." Trunks interrupted with a sense of urgency that silenced everyone. "Something's wrong." Trunks' expression looked disturbed when he turned to glance through the rear window.

"What is it Trunks?" Lita asked right before gasping when she looked to where his line of sight was directed. Gohan and Sarena too looked through the rear window to see the police car that had stopped behind them was gone.

"What? It vanished... Does this mean we're not in trouble?" Sarena asked looking adorably optimistic.

"Gohan suddenly looked at Trunks and mutually sensed danger. In a flash, Trunks blitzed out of the car and tore the front door open to bring out Sarena. Gohan mirrored Trunks' movements to take Lita out of the car as well. Moving back just in time, a thunderous crash echoed with a deafening sound; a crumpled police car had come falling at blinding speeds to relentlessly demolish Sarena's car.

Crushed under the monstrous weight, glass windows shattered and flew towards both girls. Gohan stepped forward and had his right cheek pierced with a razor sharp shard that instantly drew blood beneath his eye. Trunks sheilded Sarena by putting his body before hers as he tightly held her down between his arms. A wheel came at a great force towards Trunks' back but rebounded off his back as if nothing.

Sarena looked on horrified by what she saw. However soon enough she screamed in even greater fear when she began to see blood trickling out of the crumpled police vehicle. Gohan let go off Lita who rushed to see if Sarena was alright. Trunks stood up too to try his best to save the police officer's life but when he reached the car door, inside was only a mannequin with a painted smile on its face and buckets of red paint spilling over its wooden lap. "What the? If that's a mannequin... Then who drove it here?"

Gohan looked up to where the car had fallen from and noticed a cloud had cast over the blinding sunlight. Or so he thought it was a cloud. In the sky were two people floating in the sky in robes; one grey and one purple.

"Wait a second. Those people..." Trunks whispered under his breath.

"Oh my god! One of them has completely green skin!" Lita exclaimed as she comforted Sarena who sobbed quietly.

Trunks' eyes suddenly grew wide, "GET DOWN!" He yelled at everyone as he noticed the outline of a palm opened and aimed towards them all.

Suddenly, a light as bright as the sun's rays themselves, showered down towards Lita and Sarena. Moving across just in time to slice the light away with a spinning heel kick. Trunks' power hadn't yet completely returned. His leg could not handle the heat and suddenly he began to feel the wet of blood as he limped forwards.

In the blink of an eye the second man beside the green figure in the sky had appeared before Trunks with a broad manic smile. It was unknown how he could have covered such a distance both unnoticed and so quickly. Long maroon hair swept down in a wavy fashion before the stranger's ice cold eyes which glared lifelessly into Trunks'. With a swift strike the tall burly man sank his fist deep into Trunks' ribs causing him to groan in pain as he fell to his knees coughing up a thick flow of blood.

Lita shrieked in fear as she tightly tucked Sarena into her chest to prevent her from seeing what would happen next. She hated herself for being too afraid to move, some strange force was telling her not to get up against her own will.

As purple sparks began to surge in the white gloves of the grey robed man, he readied to hammer his fists down onto Trunks. However, in the blink of an eye, a wisp like figure hurricaned through and throttled a heavy right handed haymaker into the sturdy jaw of the robed attacker. Gohan's strike made such a dull impact that it was clear a jaw had broken as the grey robed man's body was sent flying backwards like a ragdoll; tumbling lifelessly onto the dirt covered roadside.

With an indifferent expression Gohan stood tall and threateningly turned his attention to his next opponent who was now floating unimpressed in the clear skies. To Gohan's surprise, the figure spoke out.

"Nephlite! Quit playing games. I know you're weak but there's no reason to pretend like that hurt you." Stated a very deep voice.

The maroon haired man lifted himself up to his feet rather calmly and to further Gohan's bewilderment, his jaw seemed perfectly fine.

"I know that Green Man... I just wanted to see how hard he could hit a human

"You call me Green Man one more time and I'll pierce a hole straight through the centre of your heart weakling."

"Is that so? Very well then... Picollo. Looks like our assessment is complete. Mercury should be pleased with these two as new recruits. However what about the girls?"

"They're of no use to us. Let's finish them off."

Suddenly the earth began to quiver underneath all of them. It was not a heavy tremble but an unsettling one none the less. Lita's scream of shock gave away who was causing it. Sarena had lifted herself to her feet and her eyes were glowing with a snow white radiance as her golden hair fell open. Then to everyone's surprise Sarena spoke with an otherworldly possessed voice.

"The lunar spirits warn you child... Do not face what you can not withstand." Her eyes locked onto Picollo's with a threatening glare.

Picollo simply smiled from above with crossed arms. "Child? I see... You must be a spirit just like her then? I may not be a deity like your kind, but I'm no weak human either. If you survive this, I'll consider heeding your warning."

As Sarena calmly stood her ground without a trace of fear she began spiral her finger slowly with one arm raised above her until a small white disk began to illuminate amidst the daylight.

Picollo placed two fingers over his forehead and glared down towards his victim without mercy. Roaring as he felt the power surge through his inflating muscles a loud static began to crackle between his two raised fingertips. In almost second an ominous red sphere became visible before him.

Finally without warning Picollo exploded in a thunderous shout that echoed along the empty highway and spiraling ray of flaming lightning darted at blinding speeds towards Sarena. Neither Gohan or Trunks were fast enough to respond to its motion. However Sarena somehow surprised them all. The tiny disc she had summoned was all she needed to raise before her to render the assault useless. With a deafening sonic-boom the sound of impact was alarming at first but when the debris which rose cleared; Sarena seemed unscathed and unphased.

"Hmm?" Picollo glared with a mild surprise. Nephlite was completely speechless in contrast, as were the other three.

It was now Sarena's turn. In a slow and graceful pattern Sarena raise her second hand before her and made a circle pattern motion as she lowered both arms beside her. Incredibly, as she did so, an afterimage of her palms created eight more glowing discs that let out a screeching sound. It was the speed at which they were spinning and slicing through the air around them.

Nephlite shouted out to warn Picollo of the consequences of being hit by the energy he was sensing behind each disc. "That's not a normal energy be care-"

Before Nephlite could finish his sentence Sarena whipped her body down low and spun her two hands along with the combined torque of a full body swirl. With a rapid momentum gracefully unleashed, all eight of the discs hurled violently in Picollo's direction. Moving calmly, Picollo was fast enough to avoid all but one which he was forced to deflect with his hand.

The moment he touched the disc he could not avoid, four of his fingers were sliced clean off his hand and had he not whipped his neck to his right side, it would not have only been his fingers that were sliced clean.

Sarena's eyes suddenly lost their glow and her body crumpled over falling on to the hard ground beneath her.

"What the hell? Y-You're injured!" Nephlite spat with disbelief.

"It's nothing..." Picollo calmly stated as dark purple blood dripped down his hand.

"But this is the first time you've drawn blood!" Nephlite protested desperately.

"I said it's NOTHING!" Picollo shouted as his fingers instantly re-spawned with a slime like green discharge around them.

Feeling his new fingers stretched, Picollo closed his eyes and calmly dictated the next move. "We spare them all. There is a similar power in the brunette. Let these rats present themselves before her grace. We will not be the ones to decide their fates Nephlite."

"I agree... Let's leave then." Nephlite stated with a deflated affect as Picollo vanished in thin air.

Nephlite turned his cold gaze at Sarena and Lita but ignored the two young men on the scene. There was a trace of curiosity that masked an element of fear. "You're just like her. Please, when you come to our site... Please be respectful and keep in mind you will be under further assessment. We could use more people of your caliber."

"You jerk!" Lita shouted. "Don't tell us to be respectful after nearly killing us!"

Trunks refrained Lita from dashing towards the man in blind rage. Nephlite simply sighed and bowed courteously which seemed to calm Lita's rage. Then without another word he smiled softly and vanished like his acquaintance.

Trunks let go of Lita's hand and stared down the long road ahead. Gohan walked up beside him while Lita began to care for Sarena's collapsed body.

"So what now?" Gohan asked Trunks quietly.

"We get Sarena out of this sun first and..."

"I mean do we go or not?" Gohan asked. Trunks got frustrated by Gohan for the first time. He hated how different this Gohan was to the ones he had met. "Do you ever think of someone other than yourself?" He walked over and lifted Sarena into his arms and began searching the near vacinity. A house caught his eye while Lita flushed with a mild envy.

As Trunks made his way over to the door of the house along the country side road, he found himself wondering, what had Gohan been through to be this callous in nature?


	7. CH 7: Hawks Who Prey

_**A.N**_ _Thank you to {SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove} and {Moonprincess1416} for your encouraging words. I was inspired to upload another chapter quickly :) Chapter 8 should be pretty fast too but the one after might take some time due to Uni.  
_

_P.S **Ute** is an Australian term, I read in America they are called trucks with Compartment trays._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Gohan was left standing on the road, he bowed his head and took a brief moment to reflect on his behavior recently. He didn't know what it was exactly that had him so worked up in the first place, it was frustrating that the few people who had recently been kind to him were the ones he was being coldest towards. More importantly, they were the first people since Mina and Darien that he'd met who were just like him. Did it mean an opportunity to trust others again? Suddenly the contemptful faces of everyone he had lowered his guard before, came flooding back to him. No... Even though these people were just like him, it would only be a matter of time before they found differences and one way or another come to resent him like all the others. Gohan was certain that this was his inevitable fate... No matter who it was that he met.

Gohan watched Trunks carry Sarena towards a humble wooden framed home on a farmland. Lita followed Trunks with both admiration and concern for both of the others. It seemed they didn't even look back once to see whether Gohan was behind, following them.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gohan made his way over to the two cars crumpled on the road, one on top of the other. He placed one hand over his forehead and ran it down slowly until it stretched his jaw with a sense of burden. "Are we going to just leave these here on the road for the world to see?" Gohan snapped at no one in particular but made his frustrations clear to the calm wind and several silently swaying trees around him.

After a moment's pause he scratched his head and then pushed the police car off Sarena's. "That place looks good." Gohan pushed the vehicle into the thick of several tall trees nearby, just out of the highway's clear view. When he came back for the second vehicle he gave a look of sympathy. "That Sarena... How in the world is she going to explain this to her parents. Though what's worrying is how was such a ditzy girl holding back such an incredible power? She's probably hell stronger than I am. Anyway, better get this damn car off the road too i suppose." Gohan sighed and began to push the vehicle and its broken parts off the road over to just before the trees, making it look like more of a convincing crash site.

Gathering some of the parts of the vehicle nearby, Gohan began flattening some of the bigger parts of the vehicle such as the bonnet which had flown off cleanly. He quickly realized the pointlessness of the exercise as he had absolutely no idea what to do with the part once it vaguely resembled a frame of the exterior. Gohan dropped the large plates of metal with a sense of defeat and sat down in the dirt while scratching his head madly with irritation.

"Damn it! I guess like there's no undoing this... But maybe I could..."

"What are you doing out here?" Called out a familiar voice from behind. "Oh right the car... Trunks took Sarena inside. There seems to be a kind elderly couple who're willing to shelter her for the moment." Lita's voice rang through Gohan's ears with a trace of warmth that wasn't previously there.

Gohan remained silent as he stared in her direction for a brief moment. Then without a word, he chose to ignore her and continue the failed exercise of identifying the various car parts.

"That's quite sweet of you to try," Lita said softly, "but it's pretty useless trying to salvage the key components. The engine's heavily damaged and the labor to get this beast running again is going to be worth more than a new car. It's a real shame what happened, but I'll do my best to help Sarena explain this to her parents. At worst I'll have to help her pay it off over the next one or two... Oh who am I kidding? More like five years of working part time!" Lita exclaimed with a sense of dread.

"Lita," Gohan began quietly. "Can you do those amazing things like Sarena too."

Lita gave an embarrassed laugh and shook her head. "I wouldn't call them _amazing_... More like hazardous. But if you must know, I have a few tricks up my sleeve; though nothing quite as flashy as Sarena's display just then. She really was pretty amazing just now wasn't she? By the way, thanks for saving me back when the car fell over us. If it weren't for you-"

"But it is amazing!" Gohan interrupted during Lita's apology. "You and Sarena are special. Don't let anyone ever let you think otherwise. I can sense it. The same power Sarena showed flows in you too. No matter what you're told just-" Gohan paused as he realized he was being friendlier to Lita more than he felt comfortable. Gohan instantly stopped mid speech and brushed some of the dirt of his knees awkwardly. "Never mind. Just remember you and everything you're capable of are simply amazing... Now get lost and leave me alone already."

Lita did her best to hide how elated she was from praise. She'd never heard such a reaction to what she was capable of. "Th-thank you... Gohan."

"Hey you two!" Trunks came outside and beckoned both Lita and Gohan to the back of the house.

"Looks like that stud just scored us a ride. Come on!" Lita said with an excited friendly smile as she got up first to offer Gohan a hand to his feet.

Gohan stared at the outreached hand before him and reluctantly brushed its presence off. A small part of him wanted to apologize as he walked straight past Lita without acknowledging her kindness, but even more of him felt it was just best this way.

* * *

"Why hello, what a pretty young lass!" an old man excitedly addressed Lita as he walked around the corner. "Your friend here told me what happened in regards to the car crash you lot were just involved in. Thank god this young miss wasn't hurt too badly either, like the rest of you fortunate lot. Still, I think we should get her to a doctor just in case. Just give me a few minutes to go grab my Ute, we'll head into town straight away." As the man went to pick up his car keys back inside. An old lady, most likely his wife, came out to to greet Lita, Trunks and Gohan.

"Here dears, take these bottles of cold water. What odd weather we've been having lately! I swear it's been clear all day but just recently I heard the sound of thunder a few times! Barbaric really." The three exchanged looks of mutual guilt with each other. "Anyway, at least take a moment to recover, children. My husband will be out in a moment and will happily drive you into the nearest town in just a moment. By the way what happened to your car."

Trunks suddenly had a fearful expression, having completely forgot but Gohan calmly stated it toppled over three hundred and sixty degrees. "It's over there." He pointed showing the wrecked remains to the inquiring old lady.

"My goodness! It's incredible you lot weren't injured further! It looks like it's been through the grinders!"

"Yes, well. We always remember to wear our seat belts!" Lita suspiciously added with a nervous smile.

Gohan rolled his eyes lightly tapped her head with one knuckle.

"Ouch!" As Lita turned to him with a look reading 'what was that for', it was perhaps the first time Gohan couldn't help smile back at his new friend's innocent nature.

Trunks watched the two with a sign of bewilderment, then gave a subtle sigh of relief upon finally having seen a trace of warmth in this newly met Gohan.

* * *

"You guys comfortable back there? Be sure to enjoy the open wind. No fresher air than the Hunter region's country side!" The old man shouted from the driver's seat of the ute. No one had any complaints. Trunks was resting his arms over the Ute's side railing with Gohan doing the same beside him. Lita was on the opposite side of the same roofless compartment with Sarena still asleep in her lap.

Once the car began to move the sun was setting in the near distance and the evening light made everyone feel a little lethargic. Lita was first to doze off as she almost rolled sideways and had her head fall by Trunks' lap. With a smile he took his own blanket and covered the two girls with an extra layer they seemed to need much more than himself. Trunks turned his gaze towards Gohan who only clutched onto his own tighter with a look that read 'not a chance'. Then after a second's glare Gohan sighed and threw his over the two as well and tossed his head back into the open wind over the Ute's railing.

"Sorry, by the way." Trunks stated out of the blue with a gentle tone.

"What for?" Gohan asked genuinely confused.

Trunks sighed and shook his head, "I had no right to lecture you back there. You had every reason to ask what you did... Anyway, let's get a bit of sleep before we hit the town."

"There's a pretty big difference between you and me."

"Huh?"

"They're fond of you... Both of them. More than you probably realize."

"Well I don't think they like you any less. Sarena seems to have a lot of respect for you as well as fondness."

"Maybe not yet, but they will. Listen, something gives me a feeling we won't be travelling together soon. So I'll take this time to say thank you and if I'm gone soon I have a request."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Trunks inquired quietly.

"Look out for them and keep them out of danger... Even if that means from me." With those last words Gohan tilted his head back over the railing and closed his eyes dismissively as if to indicate the conversation was over.

Trunks watched Gohan from his peripheral vision as he stared out in the distance with hair blowing against the wind with a cold expression.

Gohan didn't make it obvious but from the corner of his eye, he sought a reaction on Trunks' expression from a side glance; the silver haired wanderer seemed to certainly possessed an aura of strength which seemed to be driven by solace. Gohan felt a growing desire to one day soon test his own strength with the lone wolf's. However, he was also in no rush to see what the calm stranger was capable of.

As Gohan found himself beginning to drift off to sleep under the blue and red starlight of the early night he couldn't help wondering who of all four of them was truly the strongest.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

With a long yawn Sarena finally awoke inside the Hospital's reception to find the other three awaiting her to finally regain consciousness. "Hey guys, what happened?"

"You've been out for a little while. You kind of... Collapsed." Lita stated with a slight hesitation, she knew she was about to break the hard news very soon.

"Oh That's right, there were those two strange men who attacked... Wait a minute! Just what exactly happened to my car?" Sarena instantly turned alarmed

Trunks and Lita both had a worried look on their face but Gohan spoke before either of them with a surprisingly optimistic tone. "Sorry, we had to leave it behind for the time being. Don't worry it's in a safe place though."

Trunks shot a look of disapproval towards Gohan. Lita, quickly sensing a growing tension decided to take Sarena away before further questioning ensued.

"Hey, why'd you go and tell her that for? We should be honest with her!" Trunks scolded.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Oh right, 'cause breaking her would be much better than protecting her wouldn't it?

"Just what makes you think lying to someone is protecting them?" Trunks protested angrily.

"She wouldn't be able to handle it and you know it! You told me to think of others anyway didn't you? So I am!" Gohan brushed off like an angry adolescent.

"Quit talking to me like I'm your parent! Besides I never told you to lie to others and make false promises!" Trunks still ironically scolded in the same nature he recalled his mother doing so in the past.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. My word is good, and I won't have you telling me otherwise." Gohan threatened as he stepped forward with chin raised.

Trunks rose to the occasion without hesitation, stepping forward equally challengingly. "Is that right? Then just how do you plan to get her an exact same model of the same car without her realizing, genius?" Trunks added with growing agitation.

"Shut up already! I have my ways. Damn you're beginning to piss me off!" Gohan Snapped.

"I could very well say the same to yo-" before trunks could finish what he was saying he crumpled with one arm on his chest breathing heavily and began to cough with a harsh sickly force. At first Gohan waited but when he saw blood begin to trickle down his lower lip he sighed and placed one of Trunks' arms over his shoulder and lead him to a seperate chair before checking him in as well.

"You might have broken a rib from that hit you took earlier. Don't move around too much." Gohan said quietly without making eye contact. Trunks remained silent as his long hair fell before his face.

Before Trunks was summoned by a nurse to be seen by a doctor, Gohan had sat by him for around an hour in awkward silence. When it was finally time for the appointment, he could only comfortably manage two words.

"Thanks, Gohan."

* * *

When Gohan awoke (from a much needed nap which he'd managed to take on the comfortable chairs in the hospital's waiting room), he felt a light weight on his shoulder upon awaking. It was Sarena asleep and resting her head on his shoulder. Gohan cursed from getting a shock from her close proximity presence and before he could bite back his colorful word, half the waiting room was staring right at him with disapproving looks, well, all except for a wide smiling five year old boy.

Sarena was slightly startled and wiggled the tip of her nose before gently lifting her head off Gohan's shoulders with tired droopy eyes.

"Seems like you're alright." Gohan whispered, feeling the strong burning glares of nearby patients in wait. Sarena was still half asleep, and when she heard his voice, simply broke into a sudden yawn. As she stretched to shoot her hands into the air, her lack of alertness didn't take notice of Gohan's forwards leaning face which copped a minimum of three high velocity knuckles to the nose.

"Ow, **# *%**!" Gohan exclaimed. This time nearly the entire room scoffed with disgusted glares while the one young boy in the waiting room broke into a cheerful clap that was quickly ceased by a smack from his mother.

"Oh my gosh, Gohan I'm so _so_ sorry!" Sarena said upon realizing what she'd done. With concern she moved away his hand and gently rubbed the tip of his nose with her soft fingertips. Perhaps it was her gentle smiling face that didn't force Gohan to resist immediately. Only when he realized everyone was looking, did Gohan push her hand away.

"It's alright, already," said Gohan dismissively.

Sarena didn't seem offended at all, she just looked at him with her usual care free eyes and that same peacefully content expression when a handsome male was in her presence. "Gohan, I was wondering... Why did you lie about your name? You were running away from somewhere weren't you?" Sarena asked with a slightly more serious expression.

Gohan fell silent.

"Yeah I know. I actually came to school early that day and saw you asleep on the bench that morning... I knew you couldn't have been a teacher from the look in your eyes." Gohan fell silent. "Even when Molly told me you were our new substitute teacher, I could sense it straight away from just how lost and hurt your eyes were you couldn't have been a teacher." Gohan found himself unable to make eye contact with Sarena now as she continued. "Still, I didn't say anything 'cause you were really cute!"

"You find about any boy cute, don't you? Don't you think it's kind of pathetic?" Gohan asked Sarena testingly. Despite how insulting his words were, Sarena's reaction left him amazed. Her resilience to another's coldness was one of her greatest strengths and likable qualities.

"Perhaps I find a lot of guys attractive," she began with a beaming smile. "But I know you two are special in your own way. I mainly just act like this with guys I feel are out of my league. Because I know I'd never have a chance with someone like you or Trunks to begin with anyway." Gohan's eyes widened from her words. He had no idea such an optimistic person held herself in such low regard.

"Wait, that's not tr-" Gohan was interrupted before he could convince her otherwise.

"Hey, Gohan. Let's go for a walk." Sarena said with a surprisingly serious tone.

With a deep breath and moment's reflection, Gohan found himself wondering; had this young girl been through similar ordeals to himself but was just good at hiding it? If she wasn't asking him about what happened to her while she was in a trance, was it because she was already familiar with her 'awakened' like state? Perhaps this girl was hiding more than any of the other four were combined. This was a quality which Gohan found worthy of respect.

"Sure... I'll walk with you."

* * *

When Sarena and Gohan stepped outside of the hospital in silence Gohan asked Sarena where Trunks and Lita were.

"Funny you ask. Turned out those poor things were suffering much worse than I was! When I explained to the doctor our situation, he said it hadn't been very busy lately at the hospital so they were welcome to stay and rest for a while until we found somewhere to stay the night."

"I see... Well perhaps we can check out the town for a moment then?"

"Sure!" Sarena exclaimed cheerfully.

The two made their way outside the hospital's reception and down a small main road with two cafes, a general store, a post office and a barber's shop before coming to a small but 'cozy' looking motel. Sarena exclaimed with a child like excitement but Gohan raised a hand before she could head towards the entrance to stop her.

"Whoa, wait a second... What the hell is that in the sky?" A man in the near distance was shouting out and pointing upwards at the sky.

"Oh my god Gohan... I think they're people. Hundreds of them!"

"So... Seems like I'm not the only one who can fly."

Sarena's eyes widened upon hearing Gohan's words, as her gaze fell in shock on his, Gohan stared down the approaching robed figures. Escorting the leader of the swarm, were Picollo and Nephlite; behind them, were several dozens of figures all ominously hawking over the town.


	8. CH 8: Mercury's Influence

_**Chapter 8**_

Trunks' head felt light and his chest bruised and heavy. With a blurry vision he slowly opened his eyes to see the pale white hospital ceiling and smell the sickening antiseptic all around him. Slowly sitting up, he tore out the drip that was connected to his vein. Wincing as it stretched the skin on his forearm he scanned his surroundings; to his surprise there was no one in sight and the vicinity was dead silent. Getting an eerie feeling, he slowly got off the bed and began changing his clothes. Midway he heard a shriek.

"S-Sorry! I di-didn't see anything just now!" Lita was blushing a crimson red after Trunks took off his gown and adjusted the definition of his own name. Trunks didn't have time to react or feel embarrassed. Slipping on his trousers next, he decided to leave his shirt and ran towards the entrance with Lita's hand.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" She asked still with eyes covered and cheeks flushed as she was forced to run behind Trunks'.

"Isn't it strange to you that the hospital's suddenly deserted?" Trunks said with a serious tone.

"Yeah I guess, so." Lita replied, finally normalizing her expression. "When I got up five minutes ago to take a look outside, even the reception was empty. That's when I came to check on you again. What do you think ha-"

"I don't know!" Trunks almost yelled in a panic. "But I sense anomalies outside. There is too much energy radiating for this to be a normal town.

At the moment when Trunks slammed open the door of the hospital's entrance, his heart stopped beating.

Fire... It was everywhere. The entire town was destroyed.

Serena was lying lifeless in the middle of the small street ahead. Trunks rushed towards her and put out some of the smaller flames drawing near her with his feet but to his surprise, he noticed something supernatural occurring. Whenever violent flames drew near any of the three of them, they seemed to extinguish. It was as though the flames were restricted from harming any of the three.

Lita got down beside Serena expressing great distress. "Oh god, Serena! Trunks, it's happened again!"

"Water, I'm going to get some from the hospital. Try and get her to come to her senses if you can."

As Trunks ran towards the hospital again he was shocked to see it was now encompassed in flames and the entire building was suddenly inaccessible.

"What the hell is going on? These flames... They're avoiding us!"

_-Six hours earlier-_

"Look, Gohan!" Serena pointed in awe as the massive unit of figures began to descend gracefully towards land.

"I don't like this." Gohan replied with an almost guarded stance. "They look like hawks eying off their prey to me."

The three figures leading the pack were first to descend on the road only meters away from Gohan and Serena. The leader seemed to be a slim figure in a lustrous lead colored robe at the front. Hooded and covered, it was almost impossible to make out any of the figure's features.

"Stay back Serena." Gohan ordered as he began walking towards the entire mob fearlessly. Serena was about to rush after him frantically when she recognized two men at the very front standing guard beside the leader. Nephlite and Piccolo were amidst the front of the pack.

"Hey!" Gohan roared defiantly. "What's your business here?" Taking casual steps forward without hesitation, Gohan was the only man in the vicinity who dared close distance between himself and the strangers.

The metallic robed leader lowered its hood to unveil long beautiful Azure hair which fell before her eyes and travelled in waves right down to her waist. On her exposed neck was an unusual tatoo in silver ink. It was the letter 'M' in a fine Old English like font.

"One man stands before seventy three. Clearly you are different to those around you, seeing as you didn't cower or flee. I'm interested to know what makes you think you can confidently approach every last one of us."

"I know who you are... You're Mercury right? Leader of the revolution... The cold-hearted bitch who's been burning down villages."

"Watch your damn mouth!" Nephlite roared at the top of his lungs stepping before Mercury. "My grace, allow me to teach this fool a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Nephlite stop!" Picollo shouted . "This young man along with three others have been hand picked by the queen. Remember your own words... We are not to harm them."

Mercury placed a hand on Nephlite's shoulder in silence. With fear emanating from his eyes, Nephlite obediently backed away and returned to her side with his rage instantly extinguished.

"I will not allow the woman to join us. She is a deity of ill fortune. We are bound to clash if sharing ranks. She is to be left behind.

Picollo suddenly looked worried, "Your grace... The queen herself asked for-"

"I will be held accountable for my actions. She is not to come with us." Mercury declared as a final sentence.

Regardless of his reluctance in doing so, Picollo insisted on attempting to change her mind. "Your grace, please do not discard her so willingly. We have seen her ability, she is one of your kind."

"We have no use for another deity. Besides I have sensed her capabilities... She is weaker than myself as well as subject number two."

"I... I see." Picollo gave a sorrowful look towards Serena who stared back with fearless eyes. "Very well then. I am yours to command for mass extermination."

"No, Picollo. With this girl here, we can only count on subject two to get the job done. Summon her as soon as possible."

"But, your grace..." When Picollo protested Mercury's eyes turned the color of cold steel. She raised her palm before Picollo and from her hand emerged a lustrous silver bubble the size of a golf ball. As the bubble began to slowly expand, Mercury's long hair began to show metallic steel colored streaks and her eyes began to change from a clear sky blue to a darkened sickly silver... In fact, it was the exact color of the element Mercury.

"Do you think it wise to test my authority, Picollo?" Hearing Mercury's words Picollo immediately averted his gaze. A hooded figure, who Gohan recognised as the bearded black robed messenger who hand delivered him his invitation earlier, stepped in apologetically and bowed before Mercury while pushing Picollo behind him to escape her sentencing glare. Though it was unclear who the man in jet black was, he must have had power to intervene amongst the highest ranks of the organization.

Once Mercury calmed herself her eye and hair color normalised and the Mercury bubble seeped back into a bloody opening in her palm.

"Kaorinite, Malachite and jedite! You know what you must do, prepare the summoning ritual." Nephlite had called forth three other figures from the far back of the group. They raised one hand each after forming a three point triangle and began to chant a summoning incantation above the ground before them. A red glow began to emanate from the concrete road under their feet.

Gohan instantly sensed disaster and prepared a fighting stance but Mercury threateningly raised her hand to force him to think twice.

"Tien!" Mercury called out, ready to issue her commands. A man in green robes stepped forth and unveiled his face to reveal he had a demonic third eye peering frantically at all angles from an opening in his forehead. Serena grew fearful from his ominous gaze.

Mercury placed a hand on Tien's shoulder as he knelt down beside her. "Take to the skies. The queen wishes for no man, woman or child to leave or enter during our presence here. Let no Outskirts be touched."

The three eyed man gave a slow nod; with all eyes closed he began to levitate towards the skies with hands pressed together to form a diamond shape at a forty five degree angle before his chest. As a car drove that moment past Gohan almost running Serena down in the process, Tien locked his focus on the fleeing vehicle. With a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the town Tien fired a bullet like flash of light that instantly made the car explode. As incenerated fragments of the vehicle's frame rained down over horrified citizens, anarchy broke out with screams and desperate running in all directions away from the centre of town.

"Middle to rear forces, Spread across the outskirts. Let no one in or out!" Picollo roared at Mercury's troops.

"Wiseman... It is time." Stated Mercury quietly.

A purple cloaked man with a deep hunch stepped forward with his arms concealed. Once he reached Mercury's side he sat down before her and drew forth a crystal ball which emenated a clear blue light.

"...Speak..." He whispered to her with a coarse voice.

As Mercury peered into the aqua globe, she summoned Nephlite and gave him a nod of approval. Nephlite respectfully bowed and stepped forward before the dome which floated towards his chest. "People of Ashton! Hear my words of warning, for they shall not be repeated!" Nephlite's voice thundered throughout the vast skies across the entirety of the town.

"People of Ashton, we call forth all of you possessing gifts which exceed the human potential. Come forth quietly without resistance and we will bring no harm to this town. Fail to do so, and you determine a sad fate and premature demise. We do not wish to unleash she who is held within the confines of our curse seals... But if left with no choice, we will commence purification."

Serena gasped with fear, realizing exactly what Nephlite meant before listening to him continue. "Now then, you have thirty minutes to bring forth those we sense with gifts. If there is so much as one person who is not turned in to us, we shall know and we shall be forced to take action. For any of you who try to escape this town's outskirts, mark my words... Death will catch you."

As Nephlite's voice ceased echoing, the screams of the townsfolk seemed to diminish and people were doing their best to remain hidden amidst buildings now. Across the skies were floating or flying figures simply itching for an excuse to slaughter the weak who took even one step out of line. Furthermore the overseer Tien, who possessed the grim reaper's very own gaze, was not about to allow anything to go unseen.

"This is insane!" Gohan shouted right at Nephlite. "You can't expect everyone and anyone that's different to join you all. What if they chose to go their own way?" While Gohan demanded his answer, Serena was quivering with fear.

Nephlite looked unwilling to give Gohan an answer but Mercury stepped forwards to his surprise with a slight smile. "Inquisitive, aren't you?"

"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are! But if you-" Before Gohan could finish he was silenced like a child.

"Shut your mouth you obnoxious fool." Mercury stated calmly. "If you want an answer, speak less and observe more. Look behind you. You're about to understand why no one wishes to simply go their own way after we make this proposal."

As Gohan turned around he saw in the far distance a small angry mob of about twelve grown men and one child.

"We got one!" Screamed a man at the front of the pack holding a squirming child. Terrified with fear, the thirteen year old school boy was clearly crying out desperately for his parents.

"No, let me go! Please, don't do this! I'm scared!" The child screamed in extreme distress with tears flooding down his face. However each time he tried his best to break free the small group of men kept him refrained. Once they were near enough they pushed the boy forwards as he fell grazing his knee quite deeply, crying now in both pain and fear.

"You see," Mercury said. "When threatened, these creatures just discard the morals and values they hold so highly, all to simply protect themselves."

Mercury stepped forward towards the child who seemed to have frozen solid with fear, she then looked around at the buildings from where hundreds of people were peering through many different windows in the near distance. Some expressions looked deeply worried, but other than express some concern and pity, they made no attempts to act. One or two people stepped outside from the buildings with a sense of fearlessness, but were quick to retreat when threatened by figures in the skies.

"That's not fair!" Gohan shouted. "They don't have the power to stand up for him. You can't judge them all from the small number of selfish fools like these."

"What did you call us?" One of the men nearby shouted. "Don't pretend to be a god damn hero! We just did you a favor!" Gohan winced from hearing such ruthless words.

"That's right!" Said another one of the men who had dragged the helpless child forward. "If it weren't for people like us, none of us would be alive! It's either some of us, or all of us!"

"Exactly, if no one else brought the kid forward, it'd be all our asses!"

"Shut up..." Gohan whispered through gritted teeth as his fists clenched so tight that a trickle of blood poured through his fingers.

"Wait a minute," said another man in the group, "He's probably one of them too! No wonder he's got a problem with all this! Well to hell with you, you worthless piece of shit! Scum like you have caused us nothing but problems. We're not about to have our village burned down for your sake."

Gohan was trembling with rage now, disgusted by their attitudes. Serena drew near and whispered to him, "Stop, there are good and bad people everywhere... Don't judge them all from this bunch; please Gohan."

"You too, you blonde bitch! If you're one of them too then you better get the hell out of this town. We're only going to negotiate so much. You got three of these freaks, now just leave before things get violent. Even if you outcasts can fly around like insects, you'll still fall before a firearm. Don't make us angry. It'll be your kind that's sorry.

Mercury chuckled sadistically with amusement. "You people actually think we're afraid of you lot firing a few rounds? Your heads will be severed before you even hear the sound of gunfire."

"That's enough!" Yelled another man. "Don't test us. We outnumber you thirty to one. You don't have a chance if we all fight back. Hell maybe we should." The man said drawing forth a firearm from his pocket. "The world would be a better place without your kind!"

Before Mercury could calmly retort she was amazed to find someone else speaking before she could.

"No..." Gohan whispered quietly under his breath. Startled by the sudden sound a bullet was accidentally fired by the careless man making threats. With a look of regret the men watched a bullet fired into the shoulder of Gohan as a spurt of blood shot out and he flinched from the pain, letting his head bow and hair fall before his frozen gaze. Serena found herself stepping back in terror. Gohan, with eyes of a ruthless killer, raised one hand and aimed it towards the group of a dozen men. "No... It's scum like you, that the world could do without."

A look of fear washed over the group of men, of which two at the rear began running while spitting apologies desperately. However it was too late for Gohan's contempt filled eyes to see any of them any differently.

With a mighty bellow, Gohan's hair flickered gold. With his lungs filled, he unleashed all the air they could hold as a roar of tyranny yielded a silencing blue ray of death erupting from his palm like a geyser. Traveling a full mile down the main road, the limitless flow of light was shredding the tar roadway clean down the center until there was nothing left but a rise of dust and ash after the men were disintegrated along with whatever came in the ominous ray's path.

All those watching, including even Mercury, seemed to have given their undivided attention to the phenomena which took place before them. Amazed by the display of immense power, all except for Mercury could not believe such a greenhorn possessed so much strength without the proper training.

"Did you see that Nephlite? If the queen could awaken his potential, we'd be unstoppable!" A robed figure whispered beside Nephlite who simply stared in bewilderment from seeing the brief explosion of might.

"Where the hell was he hiding that kind of strength?" Tien voiced in his own mind. "I didn't know energy levels could fluctuate to such incredible heights. When his power's not capped, he might even be stronger than Mercury."

Gohan's hands trembled as it slowly lowered beside him. Realizing what he had done, he began to feel sick to his stomach. Was he shaking due to the bullet wound or overwhelming regret? He simply did not know.

The boy cowered in even greater fear seeing Gohan's actions than when the group of men had brought him forward. Was he now even lower than them? A moment's blind rage had transformed him into a cold blooded killer.

"Wha- what have I done?" Gohan whispered as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Only that which was necessary." Said Mercury as if nothing serious had taken place. "Do not feel guilty, you are not in the wrong here."

"… They didn't have to die... I had no right to end their lives." Gohan justified as his hands still shook.

"They were willing to end the life of this young boy if it came to be, were they not?" Questioned Mercury.

Gohan had nothing to say to defend them anymore. As he glanced around it seemed the entire town was looking his way. Those who soared the skies, the ones on the land before him and even the civilians cowering inside buildings. He had to think of a way to stop this tyranny and he had an idea.

"I have a request..." Gohan began cautiously looking to Mercury. "Leave the people of this town alone. Let me come with you in their stead."

"Why? I could have you and many others. Why should I leave with just you?"

"Because I am worth a thousand men. Anyone else you wish to recruit will pale in comparison. So leave them be and accept me into your ranks while I am willing. If you bring any more harm to these people. I will be forced to change my mind."

Mercury gave his words some thought. Picollo looked to be shocked that she was even giving the proposal some thought. "Very well, Nephlite!" Mercury called. "Order our kind to retreat. We have enough for today."

With the command issued across the entire town, the skies quickly began to clear. Mercury waited for Gohan to step forward.

"I want your word that none of these people will be harmed by you or any of these people."

"You have my word. All of the people who accompanied me, including myself shall not be laying a hand on this town." There was a faint smile behind Mercury's expression.

"Very well, lead the way, then." Gohan said trustingly.

"You're hurt aren't you." Mercury was staring at the bullet wound.

"It's nothing." Gohan dismissed calmly while drying some of the blood dripping from his shoulder down his shirt without wincing.

"Can you fly?" Mercury asked, almost already aware what the answer was to be. Gohan gave a firm nod and without turning around, he followed her lead towards the East.

"Gohan! Wait!" Serena shouted out, still in disbelief from his actions.

"... Serena, please don't waste your time on these people. Just take Trunks and Lita and get out of town."

Serena didn't reply, she eyed down Gohan with disappointment. Her eyes desperately pleaded for him to think of another way but she knew he was only trying to protect them. With a look of regret and sorrow Gohan shook his head and severed the recent friendship which had forged between the two. Sad that was all it took.

Finally when the figures had disappeared into the far distance Serena's head began to spin. Something was terirbly wrong. The boy could feel it too and he ran away in terror almost instantly. Serena scanned her surroundings to detect the source of the anomaly until finally she noticed the emanating ground before her. A red triangular prism was slowly entering the third dimension and seeping through to the real world. Like an ancient tomb a cell like pillar rose from the grounds beneath with the ancient symbol of Mars and the god of war's image carved into all sides of the monument. It wasn't until a little too late that Serena realized she would soon have to raise her arms in combat, for the prism walls fell in all three directions to unveil a woman concealed within, shackled by long thick titanium chains. Her short jet black hair only just reached her shoulders and a red streak covered her fringe which fell before white bandages wrapped around the lifeless woman's eyes. She was clearly blind but for some reason, despite Serena standing perfectly still, it seemed as though the young woman could see her clearly.

"The color of heat you're releasing right now... It makes you stand out from the rest. I see, you must be another one of my sisters," stated the eerie cold voice.

"What do you mean sister?" Serena cried out in confusion and fear. She had not felt such a cursed presence before in her life. It was as if any trace of hope was being burnt from her soul the closer the woman drew near. Serena knew she had to change, now more than ever.

Suddenly her presence made sense to Serena. Mercury had not lied, she had only promised that those accompanying her would not bring harm to this town. However, it seemed the incantation three of her followers performed earlier was to summon a deity that did not accompany band of Outcasts directly. The promise made to Gohan had been cheated.

Stepping forward towards Serena with a hungering smile, she continued to speak with a deadly tone. "I sense the spirit of the moon. Such a weak force amidst the cosmos. You pale in comparison to the others. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the surviving heir to the god of war. Fire is my blade and magma my shield. Dear sister... I will burn every tear you cry in pain and watch with joy as your feeble body wilts into ashes."


	9. CH 9: The Illusionist

_**Chapter 9**_

"Can you watch over her?" Trunks asked laying Serena down on a hospital bed as he turned to Lita for confirmation.

" Yeah, I'll look after her. Don't worry." Lita replied, feigning to be as cheerful as possible. The truth was it was getting a little upsetting seeing all of Trunks' attention falling on the one person Lita felt was her friend.

As Trunks went to leave the Serena's side she reached out and squeezed onto his hand giving out a soft incomprehensible mumble.

Trunks nodded confidently at Lita who averted her gaze and gave a weak smile. When he left the room, Lita's eyes fell over Serena's sleeping face until her smile faded into a look of melancholy.

"Looks like you made all the difference again." She whispered to herself with a miserable tone. "Meanwhile, I did absolutely nothing."

* * *

Taking a deep breath upon exiting the hospital, it was easy for Trunks to smell the burnt ash floating throughout the town's air. Walking his way down the lonely road he glanced at his surroundings to see predominantly dying embers over broken wood-frames of destroyed buildings. Trunks found it hard to believe that despite everywhere he looked, there was not a person in sight. Only remaining scars of charring flames across each and every building and block of concrete he passed.

Suddenly at that moment, he heard a soft crumbling noise. Tracking the source instantly Trunks dashed at blinding speeds down a small alleyway to pursue whatever it was that caused the noise. When he sprinted through five hundred meters in under three seconds he came to a skidding halt that caused nearby soot to rise like black dust. He could hear footsteps running away. In fact he could hear footsteps running away from him in all directions. Trunks couldn't instantly decide which one to pursue so in a few seconds randomly chose the one furthest East to him. What was strange was the faster he ran towards the source of noise the sound diminished. By the time he was two hundred meters East, the sound in that direction disappeared.

"Damn, a diversion! You're not getting away!" Trunks closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Silencing himself completely he focused to hear sources of noise past the crackle of decaying embers. It was to the far North, several dashing noises were being made. Trunks isolated their consistency and only one of them sounded at infrequent intervals. He had the escapee now.

Trunks launched into a bolt by kicking off both legs violently enough to shatter the concrete he stormed across. His strength was returning to a greater interval. His speed felt risen, however he still couldn't manage flight yet. Despite feeling such a limitation, it didn't stop him from taking a leap.

Finally separated by only a two story building, Trunks launched himself from one side of the town bank to land on its opposite side with a crater forming smash. Only managing to break his fall by both feet and palms, the impact knocked someone nearby right off their feet. Coughing and gasping a slim framed man scurried backwards to take cover within the nearby debris.

Now having fallen out of sight, the witness was testing Trunks' patience.

"Stop!" Trunks yelled as he raised one leg with immense force to bring it shattering down on the hard road clearing the ash and dust within a mile's radius. Coming clear into vision the man who was recently scurrying backwards on all fours came to a stop with a comically fearful expression.

"Woah! Take it easy dude! I'm just a civilian, really!" A young man roughly Trunks' age had short black hair with dirt all through it. He wore a black singlet highlighting his slim athletic frame and a pair of snow white trousers which too were so heavily stained by dirt and ash that they could have been mistaken for a new type of cargo pants.

"Why were you running from me?" Trunks inquired with a serious tone.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" The young man genuinely asked as he got up brushing around his knees and the rear of his trousers. "Just take a look around you. Someone put out these flames

"Just now when I was chasing you. How did you create that... _Diversion?_"

"No big deal really, it was a simple trick of the mind. I'm just a street performer, you see. Illusions are my specialty. Wanna see a magic trick?"

"No thanks." Trunks said with a skeptical smile. "Why don't you just tell me what-"

"Too late, it already happened. Check your wallet." The young man said with a wide grin.

Trunks shook his head, "Sorry pal, but I don't have a wallet."

"Oh, well why don't you check your trouser pocket there? By the way, aren't they the pants provided by the local hospital? Why are you still wearing those useless things?"

Trunks unwillingly checked his pocket and to his surprise he found a card. "Jack of spades huh?"

"Go on, turn it over." Darien said with his growing more child like by the second.

"It's blank." Trunks stated with disappointment.

"Oh sorry, turn it over one more time. Wrong side, my bad." He said slapping his own forehead playfully.

Trunks rolled his eyes and turned the card over one last time without really knowing why but was sure he was amazed by what he now saw. "What? It... Changed."

The card had a picture of the trickster's smiling face and underneath a signature which read Darien.

Darien laughed. "Check out your face! This is usually the moment where I take back the card, you shake my hand, smile and send me on my way _and_ you soon realize there's no more cash in your wallet either. But I'm usually long gone by then."

"So you're a thief?" Trunks said dis-trustingly, dropping the card by his feet.

"Nah, I just take a payment for my entertainment services. No set fee."

"Wait a minute, you're scavenging? Have you no respect for the dead?" Trunks roared at the top of his lungs drawing closer."

"Wait a second take it easy tiger. I'm just here on a scouting mission for the Kites. Under direct orders of the White Mask himself! Judging from your vacant expression I assume you don't know him. He's the leader of a rebellion group."

"Like Mercury?" Trunks said retaking a fighting stance cautiously.

"God no! He's more like the leader of a rebellion that's rebelling against _that_ rebellion... If that err... Makes any sense whatsoever."

"It doesn't... But I'm guessing what you mean is that Kites support a cause that opposes that of the Outcasts. Am I close here?" Trunks asked, relaxing again.

"Mm, Sharp one, you are. Great potential of the force, I sense!" Darien stated in a colorful voice.

"..." Trunks looked beyond confused.

"What, you never watched Star Wars? Yoda's mixed up, yet funny method of speech? No? You born and raised under a rock? Argh, never mind. Look, I'm a member of the Kites and to be honest they could really use someone with your abilities, film knowledge excluded. You see, it might just give us a fighting chance against those thug Outcasts burning down towns like this."

"So now the grave robber claims he and his faction possess a righteous heart of gold? How ironic." Trunks asked rhetorically without forgetting a critical end statement.

"Hey now wait just a minute! These people aren't dead! The White Mask and his men, I mean... All of us, totally ran a rescue mission to evacuate all of these people!"

Trunks' interest was now peaked.

"What do you say? Let me off the hook and I'll take you to them.

"Very well." Trunks said after accepting that a small group alone would not be enough to stand against whatever caused this destruction. They'd need all the help they could get. "Come with me, we'll pick up my friends and go together."

* * *

When Trunks and Darien finally returned to the Hospital they found Serena had woken up and there was a trace of friction in the room's atmosphere. Before Trunks could begin asking the serious questions floating in his mind, Darien jumped forward with a sickened expression and pointing finger.

"You! The school girl who publicly gave away my act in Orantia mall," Darien exclaimed!

"You! You're the guy who was conning all those poor elderly people!" Serena shouted. "Wait, what is that smell? Ew, you smell like a total bum!" Serena was forced to hold her breath as she covered her nose.

"Hey, take it easy bolognese! That's just the scent of a real man who's been hard at work!" Darien snapped back. "Besides it's me who's pissed! You ruined me, remember?"

"Wh-What did you call me!? A criminal like you has no right to be angry at someone who did the right thing and I dare you to repeat that name!" Serena was rolling up one sleeve as she fumed with anger.

Darien grinned with pleasure, "Tell me lass, did some Italian trip and spill his dinner over your head? You can't seriously call that a hairstyle... _Seriously_, teens these days." Darien sighed condescendingly before he broke into a self-satisfied laugh from his own insult.

"Well, excuse me for having some style! Your shabby appearance makes you look like an over-sized Orphan who no one feels sorry for! What right do you have to insult me?"

"You fired the first insult, I only retaliated!" Darien attempted to justify with angered eyes.

"It wasn't an insult. It was a fact." Serena stated with a cheeky smile beneath drooped eyelids.

"Shut your trap! What are you even in the hospital for anyway? That new condition 'Bitch-itus'?

"WHAT!? Well let me guess the reason you're here... Rehab!"

"Wha- How damn rude, blondie! Don't make me look like some junkie!" Darien spat.

Serena raised the tip of her nose and turned her back to Darien. Darien gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in an enraged silence.

Trunks intervened before the feud escalated any further. "Stop it already you two! There are more important things to discuss. Serena when I found you, the city was swept in flames. What happened exactly?"

Serena finally calmed down a little bit while Darien kicked a chair around and took a seat facing away from the others. Serena thought long and hard and seemed to struggle to recall much. "Well I saw them. The Outcasts, I mean. They were... frightening and there were so many" Serena grew sorrowful when she remembered what had happened to Gohan. "Gohan... Went with them." She couldn't to find it in her heart to begin speaking of the horrific act he performed.

"What he went with them? Why? Did anything else happen?" Trunks asked as he leaned closer forwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure why he left. However, something else did happen though. My memory of following events are vague, but a woman appeared. She was incredibly beautiful, wrapped in snow white bandages and she seemed to have this... cursed presence. She also seemed stronger than my other self. It was terrifying standing before her. I felt like I was going to die any moment just from the way she drew closer. Truth be told I don't remember a thing as to what happened after she emerged but... I don't think it was my actions that kept me alive after confronting her. I saw her gaze turn to the skies just before I blacked out."

"You're right. She did catch sight of something else. I saw the whole thing." Darien interrupted from the corner of the room.

Serena was silent as she listened. She wasn't fond of him to say the least, but this was something she was desperate to hear. "Were you there? Can you tell us what you saw... Please." Serena had to really force herself to add the last word in that sentence.

Darien turned his head once with a stubborn expression but soon sighed and changed his mind which was earlier set on being ignorant. "Look, I didn't really catch it all but the White Mask and a few of his men came through and saved your hide. They didn't really stand a chance. She almost took out all thirty of us after you collapsed but a new member in black robes and a long beard managed to lull her to sleep somehow. Then she was confined to a trap seal thanks to another high ranking member and has been taken back to the White Mask's base.

"Wait a second? They're going to trap her? No they can't. There's going to be problems if they keep her confined. We have to get to those people and warn them before something bad happens." Serena urged desperately.

Sure, I second that notion." Darien said with agreement. Darien hesitated before sharing a few more words. "Also, I hate to say this but, you were a real hero back there. Even if you don't believe it yourself. If it wasn't for you holding your ground and keeping that demonic woman busy, the White Mask wouldn't have been able to track your energy's location and teleport the townsfolk to safety before the entire area was annihilated." Darien praised. Lita's expression soured upon hearing this as her eyes which were closed at the time, shut tighter with mild irritation.

Serena didn't really know how to react to such a compliment but she smiled faintly seeing as it was unexpected coming from him. "I see... So it was he who protected the three of us from the flames."

"Lita, you've been quiet this whole time... Is something wrong?" Trunks asked, almost certain that she caught a brief glare of scorn coming from Lita while she wasn't looking.

"... Nothing's wrong." Lita stated slowly rising to her feet. "We should all get going." Lita said without her usual cheery disposition and finding it a little hard to look Serena's way.

Trunks and Serena looked at each other a little confused while Darien waited for Lita to leave before he opened his mouth. "Trust me guys, I know women. When they say nothing's wrong... Everything is. You aren't her boyfriend are you?" Darien asked Trunks directly.

"What? N-No..." He replied with a slight embarrassment. Serena playfully shouted out that he was her boyfriend but after a moment's skeptical silent gaze from Darien to Serena, he simply talked over the top of her without taking her seriously at all. Serena looked annoyed he found that such a hard thing to believe.

"Yeah whatever you reckon lass. Anyway, Trunks, Lita and Serena is it? Let's get rolling under that sky while it's still clear. We'll take my van. The four of us should fit just fine." Said Darien pulling out his keys with a prideful gleam in his smile.


	10. CH 10: Burning Crosses

_**Chapter 10**_

Gohan's hair blew through the roaring winds around him. As the cool of the evening breeze washed away his rising temperature, he held one hand over his bullet wound hoping the bleeding would soon stop. Eyelids feeling heavy and head growing lighter, he could barely feel himself drifting behind from the entire group in flight. Gohan wondered if any of these 'vultures' would notice him bleed to death as they blindly followed Mercury's lead.

"Damn it," Gohan whispered, now seeing the entire mob increase the gap by thirty meters as his vision became beyond blurry. None of them seemed to even realize Gohan was tailing behind, it wasn't like he was one of them after all. His altitude lowered a little, until he lost even the strength to keep his hand over his wound. As his eyes grew further weary, his descent became instantaneously vertical as gravity took over his motion. Gohan's body rolled in mid-air and finally he began to fall head first towards the blue ocean water beneath.

What bliss would it be, to fall asleep and never awaken again. What a perfect way to forget what hideous crime he had only recently committed. The last two faces that appeared in his mind were of his once believed mother and the girl he had fallen for only two years ago in his hometown. Seeing their expressions so horrified by his actions left no greater desire than to disappear from this world.

Still, as Gohan spiralled towards the water, his eyes flickered and occasionally allowed him to see the clear blue skies he slipped further and further from.

In this moment of consciousness, before him came a most graceful sight. Gohan wondered how the one furthest up the front, leading the pack, was the fastest to catch him falling...

How did Mercury's arms reach him first out of all the others which could have?

* * *

Gohan's eyes snapped open as a vision of Mercury came to mind. Breathing heavily, Gohan looked around to find himself sheltered within a small brown colored tent. Though it was shaded and cool inside, he could tell it was now the next morning as the feint traces of sunlight fell through the tears and light chatter from outside could be heard.

Rising to his feet he quickly fell back down from immense pain in his chest. Examining his own body he noticed he was covered in bandages around the chest wound. At that moment a voice called out from behind the curtain like tent entrance.

"You're awake?" Nephlite checked with a faint smile as he pulled open the covers. "Don't worry, by the way. I changed you, not one of the girls. Anyway, come, let me show you where you are."

Gohan said nothing as he scanned for deception behind Nephlite's words but finally with a sigh of yield he decided he had no other option available anyway.

As Gohan stepped outside the sunlight left him momentarily blinded. When his vision finally adjusted, his breath was taken away immediately. Before him was a settlement surrounded entirely by the ocean. There were at least forty tents pitched and lush green of grass planes all around them.

"Are we-" Gohan began as he gazed at his surroundings while falling speechless.

"Yeah, we're on a plateau. Beautiful isn't it? It's quite lush due to being surrounded by the ocean. We decided we'd stop here and rest for a while. It'll be a while before we reach our actual base; now that's a sight to behold! In my opinion this place pales in comparison." Nephlite took a deep breath of the ocean air and began walking; Gohan decided to follow.

The first to notice the two was a group of three of young ladies who began gossiping secretly amidst each other, sharing smiles that kept finding their way aimed towards Gohan's direction.

Coldly staring back at her, Gohan neither said nor did a thing to acknowledge the indirect greetings. There was enough on his mind already. One of the three, however, seemed particularly shy. With short dark hair and entrancing purple contacts, she was emanating a strong aura that contrasted to her innocent presence.

As Gohan walked away, he found himself looking back; in particular, at the ring on the young girl's finger which strongly resembled the rings around the planet Saturn.

* * *

"Nephlite," a calm voice called Nephlite over. In the near distance about a dozen young men were settled beside an extinguished bonfire. "Where are you taking the new guy? Is the queen really going to see him?"

"Don't be an idiot! The queen only ever sees her daughters. No one else has or ever will, you got that? Speaking of which, has she come out yet? What are Mercury's orders now?" Nephlite asked.

"Nothing," said the young man with dark brown hair. "We've just been told to rest for the time being."

"I see, carry on then." Nephlite bowed courteously, as did the youths before him.

"Now then," began Nephlite, turning to Gohan and beckoning him to walk beside him once again. "The seniors are out training so you might not see everyone from yesterday. The thirty or so fledglings still here, are the junior recruits. Still yet to unlock their full potential, they are currently awaiting further training instructions from the queen."

"What do these 'fledglings' do? They just look like a bunch of freeloaders to me." Gohan judgmentally stated.

"Well, some of them show promise, while others are indeed freeloaders. None-the-less, they are family, so we accept them regardless." Nephlite stated with a smile.

"Why?" Gohan asked coldly.

Nephlite stopped in his tracks. "To our queen, purpose is of some value… But numbers are essential. There's power in numbers, you see?"

"What about the cost of numbers?" Gohan asked with a challenging tone.

Nephlite paused for a moment as he smiled politely at Gohan, a little surprised by his sudden interest and curiosity. "Well, kid. I get what you're asking… But we aren't heartless. We don't just throw away those of our kind that are outweighed by upkeep."

"Oh? So you people simply throw away the lives of those that _aren't_ your kind, right?" Gohan whispered spitefully.

"Exactly… The same way you did. So welcome to the family!" Nephlite grinned with a hard smack on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan's face went pale from the memory, accepting defeat in this conversation, he couldn't deny that he was no better after all.

* * *

At that moment, a little over a dozen adolescent males came rushing towards the center of the Plateau with one blond haired young man at the very front.

"Nephlite! You have to tell everyone! They're about to fight!" The young man spat.

"Who are?" Nephlite asked with a look of worry.

"Picollo and Tien! It's going to be amazing!" Another youth added.

"What? No, they can't! We don't have the room for those two to be training here! Where are they?" Nephlite readied himself to search the area frantically.

"About ten miles south from here. Can't we go see them in action? Please?" The entire youth body that was gathering now seemed to share the young man's desire to observe the dawning face-off.

"No! Why are they even fighting? Ten miles isn't far enough for those two! If they disturb Mercury during her mediation with the queen, there'll be hell to pay! Wiseman, can you tell-"

Wiseman who was perched on a log nearby raised his hand to silence Nephlite instantly.

Suddenly everyone who had gathered around fell silent and listened intently."Mercury sends word. A town thirty kilometres west is showing an uprising."

"An uprising? What does that mean?" The same young girl with Purple contacts asked from nearby with a concerned look.

"Why don't you children see for yourself?" Wiseman stated in a deep authoritative tone. "Mercury says the Queen has ordered for Nephlite to take the youths and have them undergo initiation today."

Nephlite looked shocked at first but then nodded faintly. "Very well, Wiseman. Everyone catch that? We fly north. This is your one and only chance! Make her majesty proud!" Nephlite shouted out to the gathered mob nearby who excitedly gave hearty cheers of willingness.

Gohan watched them all in silence feeling an ill omen, like seeing a group of lamb being guided to their own slaughter. Regardless of whether they would survive the conflicts, much innocence was to be lost today.

* * *

Fifty meters above the final destination now, Nephlite called for a descent into the urban city with a wave of his arm.

Gohan was tailing cautiously at the far back at this point. As he glanced from side to side, he noticed contrasts within the group. Some youths held the eyes thirsting for blood, while others gripped onto their sides with expressions of fear.

They were just as normal and different to each other as any other mob Gohan had seen; filled partially with followers and partially with leaders. The only difference here was that they all possessed a hidden ability of some sort. An ability which left them without a home and exiled into desperation.

Gohan almost pitied the dozens of young men and women so close to his age. Gohan would happily chose a life of solace, and he had… But were these people willing to do the same? Or were they forced into that lifestyle against their will?

Perhaps the Outcasts weren't such a bad group of people after all. After all, they were the only people Gohan had seen that enabled a sense of unity for innocent youths whom possessed certain... Gifts.

* * *

"It's deserted." A young woman said upon landing as she glanced around the empty street of the industrialized city. Tall manufacturing factories were towering over them all with an ominous ghost town vibe.

"Where the hell are all the city people?" A young man who charged up next to Nephlite demanded. He had his arms raised and ill boding toxin leaked out of his palms, melting the concrete near his feet as it fell.

"Stand down, all of you." Nephlite warned, "Something's not right here." His hands were fidgeting madly as his eyes scanned all four roads leading to each compass bearing.

One girl suddenly screamed in horror. It was one of the three who smiled at Gohan when he stepped out of the tent back on the plateau. "What is it, Alice? Do you sense something?" A girl beside her asked worriedly.

Trembling Alice spoke to the group, "It's the West side of town… I can feel them… Lives fading into nothing."

"Are they our kind?"

"Does it matter?" A bold young man with short fiery red hair stated confidently.

Nephlite's cold eyes examined him with intensity. "Yes, Rubeus, it does. You might be new here, but I run things… Not you. So shut your mouth!"

The young man with one hand resting over his opposite shoulder smirked before continuing, "Or what, Nephlite? If I wish to save those not of our kind, are you going to stop me? Everyone knows even the new guy is stronger than you. Picollo or Tien should have been leading this initiation."

The surrounding people fell into an awkward silence as very faint whispers of controversy floated around near Gohan.

Nephlite's eyes trembled with rage as they began to turn a shade of crimson; his voice echoed in the nearby vicinity as purple static began to creep around his arms constantly jolting in and out of sight.

"Listen to me closely you fools… We resolve the situation at hand first. Prioritise the wellbeing of our kind and once we are safely back at the plateau, I welcome anyone who challenges my authority to a fight to the death. Until then you are all to OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND!" Nephlite's voice had built into a thunderous roar that left the ground shaking violently. "Now then, to the west!"

Gohan waited for no queue, he too had sensed the source of violence and broke into a sprint that left all others behind him within seconds.

* * *

Finally coming to a halt, Gohan noticed a high amount of smoke being released into the air around the corner of a skyscraper nearest to him. Getting an ill feeling he slowly scaled the walls of the building and peered his head around the corner where the source of fire was. But what he saw, he could not have prepared for.

"No… This is impossible… They wouldn't." Gohan whispered under his breath

Hundreds of crosses endlessly aligned down the endless main road…

All standing at least five meters tall…

Ignited wood stock at the bases fed blazing fires under each holy sign...

With nothing but charred remains left pitched at the the very top...

Along the sickening path of execution there were banners raised which made Gohan's heart stop upon reading them. With a blood soaked pride they read:

_Purification..._

_ Burn the Outcasts... _

_...Restore World Order  
_

At that moment, Gohan heard the sound of gunfire coming from the exact same area he had come from. Whoever committed this unforgivable act was now turning their attention to the rest of Nephlite's group.

* * *

When Gohan finally made it back, he noticed people were dispersed into small groups, each hiding behind various buildings.

Gohan recognized the group of three girls from before with three other young men helping them take cover near the entrance of a convenience store.

"What's happening here?" Gohan asked the one youth trembling least in fear.

"W-we were following Nephlite when he stopped all of a sudden and told us to hide. Rubeus charged ahead and Nephlite went after him." Said one young man.

"Then why are you all cowering in fear? Why is no one with them?" Gohan demanded relentlessly.

One of the youngest girls in the group began to cry hysterically. The young man stepped in to comfort her and stared threateningly at Gohan. "If you want to go and get yourself killed, then go!" He spat. "We just watched them kill three of us in a flash… We're not ready for this."

"Killed? Killed by ones without our powers?" Gohan questioned in disbelief.

Another of the girls replied when the young man fell silent. It was the shy young girl with purple contacts who had smiled earlier at Gohan. "Please understand, these people aren't like the others. They don't have powers but it's as if… They're not alive."

Gohan watched as the girl's hands were shaking; she was doing her best to stay strong and present herself bravely before Gohan but there were tears gathering in her eyes; in fact none of these adolescents seemed prepared to lose lives in this 'initiation' process.

"Stay here, protect each other and stay hidden. I'm going to go help Nephlite." Gohan stated placing a hand momentarily on the girl's shoulder. She smiled weakly and let a single tear fall as her lip trembled in fear. "How can you be so calm? We might all die here? These people are called the black exterminators. Even Picollo was forced to retreat when he came across these things… We're not ready for such a force. Only Mercury is… These people have already killed so many of our kind… How can you remain unafraid against such heartless creatures."

"A murderer doesn't fear another murderer… I want to see for myself whether they are worthy of the respect of fear." Gohan nodded at the young man as a silent gesture to indicate those left behind were now under his care.

"Tell me, What's your name?" Gohan asked the young girl doing her best to remain brave.

"I don't really have a name... I was a test subject rescued by Lady Mercury, she named me number nine."

"Number nine, huh?" Gohan raised one eye brow questioningly.

"Yeah, it's the tag I had on and she said it would make me strong to never forget my origins and grow accordingly." The girl stated a little melancholically.

"I see... Well tell me, can I call you Saturn?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? Er... Yeah, I suppose. Why?" The girl quietly asked.

"If I make it out of this alive. I'll come back and tell you." Gohan patted the girl on the head and without a second glance, walked straight past her towards the empty crossroad ahead.

* * *

The main road was close by and Gohan made no hesitation to step out into the open grounds. Only a hundred meters down the concrete path was a road flooded with black. The black of heavily armored men. Wearing grey gas masks which concealed their faces and carrying firearms the size of grim's scythe, Gohan stared down what looked to be a marching militia corpse of nearing a hundred units.

Upon sighting Gohan, the uniform movement of the deadly plague like body ceased. One figure stepped forward before all others with a raised firearm targeting Gohan.

Gohan asked the first question. "Answer me… Why do this?" Despite shouting from fifty meters away, the deserted street enabled voices to be clearly heard.

The masked leader said nothing, an ominous echo of muffled breathing traveled towards Gohan's direction. The eyes of the gas masks glowed an ominous red and the black left only the imagination to determine what entities existed under the full charcoal plated armors.

Gohan determined that these cold blooded killers weren't going to be very social. Thus, he made his terms clear. "You all have until the count of three to lay down those weapons… Or, I kill every last one of you. 3…"

The armored leader raised his hand slowly, causing a chain reaction of movement. First the front-line of twenty or so troops dropped low to the ground, then the men behind them crouched to one knee and the rows behind them positioned accordingly so that all could aim through countless exposed shoulders before them. At least sixty barrels holding lead were glaring in Gohan's direction and his face showed no concern of it.

"Two…" Gohan raised his voice as his countdown continued.

In a single deafening click sounds, countless firearms turned loaded and readied.

"One…" As Gohan made his final count, neither of the two forces acted first, instead a third party did.

Leaping from a rooftop nearby, Rubeus took cover in the blinding sunlight above the countless exterminators and roared at the top of lungs with arms outreached beside him.

"Surprise, bitches!" Rubeus' palms unleashed a rain of black and white spherical grenades. Unleashing blinding luminosity as they created an explosive barrage, the figures in black disappeared under the light. Gohan temporarily blinded, shouted at Rubeus, "You idiot!"

At the moment where Rubeus glared down, hoping to see a pile of motionless bodies that declared him a hero; the debris of his attack cleared only to find a faint blue light shielding the corpse from harm. The only difference now was that the firearms were targeting Rubeus instead.

Frozen and unsure what to do next, Rubeus was too late to budge but another figure wasn't.

"Move!" Nephlite shouted as he appeared from thin air before Rubeus. At that moment he created a purple barrier to protect Rubeus behind him.

In a shredding hellfire of limitless bullets, Nephlite braced as best he could but the shield began to crack as his outreached arms began to crumple and blood poured between Nephlite's lips from the crushing pressure of the assault.

"Nephlite… Why?" Rubeus weakly muttered as the gunfire ceased and Nephlite's arms fell lifelessly beside him.

"We're family... We look out for each other." As Nephlite's body gave way and he crumpled mid-air into a lifeless downfall, Rubeus was too horrified to act in time to catch him.

"Nephlite!" Gohan shouted desperately, but to his horror what broke his fall was nothing but hard concrete. Rubeus was about to make his way to Nephlite in panic when Gohan shouted orders at the top of his lungs! "No! You leave, NOW! Take everyone back to the camp!"

Rubeus was startled and his confidence shattered; trembling faintly he gave a weak nod and took haste. As the guns were raised now in Rubeus' direction. Gohan raised a fist and brought it thundering to the hard concrete. Generating a tremor that knocked all soldiers off balance he gave Rubeus his final instructions.

Gohan turned around briefly just to see that Rubeus had made it to the safety of cover. But this was just enough time to be caught of guard. When he turned back around the leader of the group was staring him right in the face. Without a second to react, ice cold steel was thrusted into Gohan's stomach and he splurted blood from his mouth as he grabbed onto the hands of his attacker.

What was this blade? Gohan's strength began to fade, he started to feel sick and abnormally weak. Under normal circumstance he could have snapped his attackers arm and broken free of the blades grip but a force was at work. One which drained his powers entirely.

With his vision fading and a flood of mortality flowing through his veins became overwhelming. Just before he blacked out from excruciating pain, Gohan saw the mob of soldiers step to the sides of the road to let through a group of hooded cultists carrying a five meter tall cross towards his direction.


	11. CH 11: Birth of a Monster

_**WARNING: This chapter is quite violent. (Due to infrequency of such scenes in this story, T rating still holds, but I advise against reading this chapter if you aren't OK with violence). This chapter is to initiate Gohan's transformation and begin his chaotic path which Trunks foresaw through the void. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

When Gohan's eyes slowly opened he could feel the tightness of ropes digging into his tender flesh. With his head still bowed, he scanned his body, tied to a cross above a pile of ready to ignite firewood.

Quickly realizing where he was and why he was here, he began to struggle to break free. Under normal circumstance he would have, but he had lost his strength. Never before had he felt so weak… So mortal.

"It's no use." A robed cultist stated as he began to pour fuel over the base of the cross. "See the generator there? It makes you just like us. Vulnerable for bad things to happen."

Gohan clenched his teeth in rage as the robed figure continued.

"Such anger… Such passion… I bet you want to get your hands on me don't you? Well here's a sight which might quell your rage. This young woman's been calling out to you for nearly an hour straight. She's screamed herself into exhaustion. Take a look."

The concealed figure turned Gohan's cross to face the road behind him. Opposite the side of the road he was on, he could see a young woman with long blonde open hair, fear swelled within him like a sickening rush.

"No…" Gohan whispered in horror. What was she doing here? Of all places, why here?

Raising her line of vision to show a delicate complexion which shed a trace of blood from the forehead, Mina looked at Gohan with her usual comforting smile. "Gohan…" She whispered almost relieved to see him after so long.

"Don't look too happy young lady. He might be alright for now, but you won't be." Making his way over to a small branch like object nearby, the cultist took out a match and ignited the tip of the flaming torch.

Gohan began to madly flail from side. "Let her go! You don't have to hurt her!" Gohan roared at the top of his lungs, wishing desperately for his usual strength to return.

"I'm afraid I do. She's not one of us… Just like you aren't. We must restore normality to this world. My people should no longer have to live in fear. These men behind me, known as the 'Crows' are here to protect the weak within this world… While I am here to purify the predators."

"The Crows? You mean those masked men causing meaningless fatalities?" Gohan spat.

"They are not men, my child… nor are they murderers. They are exterminators. Protectors of those citizens that your kind have been burning down in villages nearby." The cultist stepped over lifelessly and lingered before Mina's cross threateningly.

"Now it is your turn to experience such a fate." He said with a malicious smile.

"No please! I'm begging you… Don't do this. She has never hurt a soul! You have the wrong person, damn it!" Finally Gohan was succumbing to pleas of desperation. Mina was the only girl he held close to his heart. Though she was Darien's girlfriend, she had much longer been Gohan's unrequited love. Gohan began to wonder, where was Darien? Why was he not here to protect her?

"My, you do hold each other dear, don't you? I'm sorry, but she must suffer the same fate as all your kind. We will not stand idly by. This is a message to the murderers amongst your kind. We are not weak… and we will make a stand when threatened." The cultist chuckled with a sense of misdirected pride.

"Please, Gohan… Close your eyes." Mina gently whispered, weak and starved she still did her best to smile. Who knew how long she had been left on this primitive cross.

With a sadistic smile, the robed figure threw the ignited torch forward and broke into a laugh as the pile of tinder burst into flames under the unholy pillar.

Gohan's tears silently flowed as his eyes glazed over in terror. Each scream of agony echoed in his mind, tearing a fragment of his soul, killing more than one from the unimaginably cruel fate.

* * *

"Oh my, that didn't last as long as I'd hoped." The cultist made his way over to Gohan, eager to see his destroyed state.

There was no trace of life behind Gohan's words which were mumbled unclearly. "Kill me now… Or you'll regret it." Gohan stated non-consciously, without moving his eyes from Mina's cross.

"Ah, a strong will? Or perhaps a broken one? Regardless… I love to peer into empty shells like you." The hooded figure began to walk away with a satisfied expression, "Just between you and I… I enjoyed that. I think I'll let you appreciate my art a day or two before I let you join her in the afterlife. Remember, distance makes the heart grow fonder."

* * *

It was nightfall now and three hours had passed without the need for Gohan to show any signs of life; not even blink. He simply stared at what hung before him with a silent stream of tears endlessly flowing without affect.

It was finally when the cultist had grown tired of watching Gohan's lifeless state that he reached for the torch once more with a smile. Creeping forwards ever so slowly, he told Gohan how he wished his men had caught more of the rats that flew into the city today. Neither the cultist nor the Crows standing guard in the far distance noticed a presence nearing from above.

Not even Gohan.

From the skies a figure emerged at rapid speeds. Falling in a flash, he brought both his feet stomping hard on a nearby machine that shattered into steel and glass fragments. Gohan turned to see a black cloaked figure who was the same bearded man who hand delivered him a letter some days ago. Pointing his palm at Gohan's chest a blue blade that had been pierced into his sternum slowly removed itself.

Gohan did not wince in pain, for after what he had witnessed, he could feel nothing. Nothing except a change. As the blue blade fell out of his body and the blood drizzled down his waist onto each leg, he felt a sense of physical restoration. Noticing the surge of rejuvenating power flowing within Gohan, the cultist froze in fear while the Crows nearby readied their firearms.

Gohan tore away from the cross and floated over to the nearby road with an expressionless cold glare that eyed only the cultist before him.

As gunfire began to sound, the mysterious stranger raised one arm to stop the rain of bullets motionlessly floating before him. The Crows lowered their weapons in caution, then with a wave of his free arm time froze for all except for the cultist, Gohan and his saviour.

Without a word, the man in black made his way over to Gohan's cross and snapped the base with a mere flick. Falling with a loud crash, the cultist stumbled backwards onto his backside in fear. Suddenly growing apologetic he began to raise his two hands before Gohan and contradict his words with his body language, "If-if you think I fear death… You couldn't be more wrong."

Gohan silently stepped forward as the black cloaked man dragged the cross towards cultist in mutual silence. From behind, the figure in black dawned and from the front Gohan's silent presence neared ominously.

"W-wait, you don't really want to become a murderer do you?" Gohan saw the light blue dagger that had been pierced into his flesh from before and picked it up slowly, staring at his own reflection seen on the blood glistening blade.

"Do what you must," began the stranger, "but be sure to prioritise who you kill. You only have ten more seconds before my telekinesis wears off. You can kill this rat after." With those final words he rose, floating casually away from the confines of ground and over to a nearby building, eager to see Gohan's actions before taking his leave. Perched with arms folded on a rooftop nearby, he was surprised by what he saw unfold.

Gohan's attention did not once turn to the Crows, when they regained control of their bodies, they took aim all at once. The cultist screaming at the top of his lungs to open scurrying backwards in a manic fear.

"What are you doing kid? Not him!" The figure in black was growing frustrated by Gohan's lack of alertness. If he didn't divert his attention, he'd be mowed down by bullets.

"Fire already you idiots!" Screamed the cultist one final time. Only a foot away with the blade readied did Gohan hear the sound of loading guns.

In a deafening wave of thunderous cracks, barrels emptied with bullets shredding various parts of Gohan's flesh. Feeling his jaw shred from both sides, arms and legs penetrated and his heart grazed by the deadly kiss of lead, his body suddenly felt aqueous as Gohan's blood surfaced endlessly.

Watching Gohan fall like a ragdoll, the figure in black lowered his hood in disbelief. His long black hair fell over his night sky eyes and with a look of pity he shook his head, "I thought I'd finally found you… Perhaps I was wrong."

The cultist rose to his feet with caution as the Crows lowered their weapons and began to ease their stances. With a sickening joy the man began to stomp on Gohan's body with the satisfaction of victory, "Hah! Nothing, that's what you are! You couldn't do a damn thing!"

Appalled by the act of disrespect, the silent observer on the rooftops considered swooping down for revenge himself when he began to notice Gohan's blood returning into his body. "I see… You've learned how."

As the cultist's foot continued to stomp away it was on the tenth count that his laugh ceased. Looking down to see what had caught his foot all of a sudden he froze in fear to see Gohan's hand tightly gripping one foot.

"Huh?" The cultist whispered almost unable to make a sound from the shock. Suddenly a golden light began to emanate from Gohan's body and his wounds began to heal. The cultist then heard a loud crunch. Gohan's grip tightened instantly and shattered cleanly the bones in direct contact.

"Eh?" The cultist could not register the pain, he had gone numb despite his nervous system entering a state of shock. Rising to his feet, Gohan saw the Crows ready their firearms for a second wave. Gohan stood tall with his hair rising in a furious wind that had begun to roar around him. When the sound of artillery began to tremor once more Gohan's eyes widened and a wave of energy unleashed in all surroundings turning his hair golden and his eyes a greenish-blue. With an incredible physique which now exceeded humanistic boundaries, Gohan's body could not be penetrated by lead. His flesh would no longer yield to pain.

Walking slowly as the bullets continued make their mark with ineffective consequence the Crows began to take steps backwards forcing Gohan to break into a sprint. Vanishing when only a meter before the group of nearly a hundred.

The Crows began to scan their surroundings in a frenzy but caught sight of nothing. Suddenly, from nearby the sound of an explosion went off and a building came thundering down to cut off one path of the road. As the crows began to back away from the fallen sky scrapper, another building was brought crashing to the ground sealing the Crows in a square prison where only the sky showed a means out of confinement.

Suddenly a downpour began over the android like soldiers, but not with water.

It was timber from the surrounding vicinity.

Gohan was moving so blindingly fast that it gave the illusion of rain. He was in fact collecting food for a fire one item at a time. In only ten seconds the ground was covered in flammable oak. Vanishing once again after ominously peering down from above them all, the Crows waited in helpless silence for what would happen to them next.

To their disbelief, a truck carrying highly flammable gas was dropped from a few hundred meters above.

The explosion that took place lit up the skies and only Gohan's shadow was seen amidst the flames by both the horrified Cultist and beyond impressed savior.

Gohan drifted down to finally deal with his tormentor who was almost close to defecating himself by this point.

"Please, don't kill me. They'll come after you. These aren't all of the Crows you know! There are more, thousands more! If you let me go, I'll tell them to stop coming after you!" He falsely promised to save his life.

"Where are the other Crows?" Gohan asked emotionlessly.

"Huh? Oh, you'll let me go if I tell you, right? There's a base for all of them, it's South of here under a city called San Aegis. They're create- I mean, positioned there! There, you have your information, now please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Gohan said, beginning to walk away.

The cultist cautiously rose up to his feet but fell back down from the pain of his broken foot. "Y-you're not?"

Gohan did not answer as he raised the cross recently dragged over to him and pierced it upright into the earth with sheer strength alone.

Realizing his fate, the cultist desperately began to crawl away but could gain no speed over the transformed man before him. Like a monster that couldn't be outrun, Gohan appeared out of thin air before the cultist's terrorised eyes.

Lifted by the throat, the cultist was pinned against the cross and suddenly felt excruciating pain dig into both his shoulders.

Listening to the screams of pain, Gohan floated back down to the ground after piercing two blade like fragments of steel from the destroyed generator into his shoulders; holding the cultist to the cross by his penetrated joints and timber behind them. As the blood fell down to the timber that Gohan piled beneath the cultist, he desperately shouted, "Stop! You said you wouldn't kill me!"

Gohan finally poured a can of gasoline over the wood and finally ignited a torch that the cultist had threatened to kill Gohan with.

Slowly making his way up to eye level of the cultist, Gohan whispered coldly, "Open your mouth." The cultist trembled and shook his head in defiance.

Gohan pressed his hand down on one of the blades digging into the cultist's shoulder, forcing him to scream out in agony. As his mouth opened, Gohan placed the torch between his jaws and smiled in his direction.

"I told you I wouldn't kill you... Just be careful that you don't kill yourself." With those final words, Gohan left the man hanging by his bleeding shoulders and a torch that if dropped would lead to a most painful demise.


	12. CH 12: The White Mask

_**CHAPTER 12**_

* * *

In the far off distance, Trunks snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily to regain his composure after the nightmare he just had.

"Bad dream?" Darien's voice called to him from behind the wheel.

"Yeah," Trunks replied dismissively as he adjusted his seating position on the van's front passenger seat.

"What about?" Darien asked, constantly taking his eyes of the road as he pried into personal matters.

"If you must know… I saw an image of an old friend doing something… wrong." Trunks stated with a sense of remorse.

"Oh yeah, looks more like you did something wrong with that guilty expression you're showing there." Darien said with a look of sympathy. When Trunks didn't reply as he stared down into his lap deep in thought, Darien decided to let the topic go.

"Well good thing it was just a dream, huh?" Darien said with a smile, returning his attention back to the road.

"Yeah, good thing it was just a dream… "Say, how long do you think til we reach this 'White Mask's hideout you've been telling us about?" Trunks asked while peering behind him to see Lita and Serena sound asleep in the back seats.

Darien grinned confidently. "Funny you should ask." Slamming the breaks Trunks had to break his momentum by slamming a palm on the dash board. The two girls groaned in mild pain from the abrupt stop. "We're here."

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" His hideout's on a beach?"

"Not exactly… It's out there, see it?" Darien said as he pointed to a strange figure in the ocean.

I don't see anything" Lita said squinting her eyes to peer out into the distance.

"No? Well then let's go take a closer look. Grab a few rocks or shells from the shore and start throwing them at the water." Darien instructed as he began to do the same.

"Why?" Serena and Lita asked at the same time but Trunks could feel an energy source that gave him the answer.

Darien shook his head in agitation and decided to do it himself and threw a few shells at all angles towards the water. One of the six he throw made a faint 'clunk' sound and illuminated a panel via a ripple effect.

"There it is!" Darien said pride fully. "Just like magic, huh?" Taking the lead he began to walk over the water which illuminated a flat walkway with each step he took.

Trunks was second to follow and then finally Lita and Serena from behind.

* * *

It wasn't until a long while of walking over the ocean in silent awe, did Serena make the first sound out of all four. "Wait you guys! What if a shark attacks us out of the blue? Blue water, I mean!"

Lita ignored her concern and exclaimed loudly when she noticed what was in the distance. "I see it now! Wow, that's one gigantic boat!"

Serena was sweet enough not to question why she had been ignored but couldn't help feel a sense of coldness from Lita only recently. She couldn't help wonder what she may have done wrong as she shyly played with her hair.

Darien raised his hand to signal them all to stop. "Alright, we're close enough now to see each other. I need to wait for his word."

"What word?" Trunks asked feeling a sense of hostility.

"Relax, just standard procedure. I can't just bring anyone on board now, can I?" Darien retorted.

Trunks' patience was fading; he needed to find Gohan urgently among other things. Playing into the hands of others wasn't on his agenda.

Pushing past Darien, Trunks broke into a sprint along the faintly visible walkway. Gathering enough velocity, he leaped off both feet and aimed to land straight onto the boat's deck to speak directly with this so called 'White Mask'.

As he rocketed towards his destination, he was just about to land when a force broke his fall.

Frozen only a meter above the wooden deck, he could move nothing but his eyes. Scanning his surroundings he saw several dozen young people sun baking, swimming in the pool nearby and some dining before a buffet line. The party scene of shocked youths didn't look like any high security faction that Trunks would have expected.

It wasn't until a woman stepped out from the captain's room with her lush red hair sweeping across her face in tune of the wind's rhythm that someone spoke.

"Well, what do we have here? Handsome, yes, but bright? It would seem not." The seductive lady stated with a faint smile.

Trunks was released from his confinement and was gently lowered onto the deck. "Young man, are you aware that had it not been for this invention, _designed by yours truly_, that your gorilla like entrance would have shattered the floorboards of this rather expensive ship? We might be party animals, but it would seem you are taking the term far too literally." The mature woman stepped forward with the sound of clapping heels in each feminine stride. Reaching out for Trunks' hand she helped him up to his feet.

"Eudial, wait!" Darien came rushing over along with Sernena and Lita in close pursuit. "_You know who_ is going to want to see him... This guy has skills which exceed any of ours. Trust me." Darien pleaded for Trunks' to be excused

"Yes, I can see that. However if he is as impulsive as he is strong, then the master won't want anything to do with him... Understand?" Eudial declared with agitation.

"Y-Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him until then." Darien said obediently as Eudial turned and disappeared back into the navigation room.

People on the scene all around were still staring in Trunks' direction for a brief while and broke into excited gossip.

"This is your rebellion? These, upper class self-indulgent fools are your freedom fighters making a difference under the glorious White Mask's orders?" Trunks snapped bitterly.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Darien scratched his head casually as Trunks only grew further enraged.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs at the forty or so people around him. Falling silent as they gave him their full attention, Trunks began to state exactly what was on his mind without holding back.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked rhetorically. "Who are you people? Just tell me that exactly." Trunks asked condescendingly.

"Cool down! If you must know, we're the guys who just saved a town full of humans from the wrath of Mars!" A fearless young male retorted.

"No! You're the people doing nothing to stop a town full of people being terrorized or destroyed again!" Trunks yelled back.

"Look here, I don't know who you think you are, but we only follow the White Mask's orders! When there's a threat we do what we have to, in the meantime we keep our distance like we should!" Another young girl with a fiery spirit protested.

"Oh, I see." Trunks smiled as he shook his head and exhaled in disappointment. "Well how about this… Right now, I'm the threat." Trunks walked over to a buffet stand and with a hard kick sent a trolley of food rocketing out into ocean waters.

Serena almost shed a tear of regret from the delicious roast that was tossed overboard, whereas others simply grew instantly angered.

"Who wants to try and stop me? In fact, who actually _can_ stop me?" Trunks challenged as he readied himself with eyes determined to overpower any and all who stepped his way. His gaze alone left onlookers in a defensive silence.

"I can." An authoritative voice came from the upper floor of the navigation room. Stepping onto a small verandah overseeing the deck, came a man dressed in a silver suit. His slicked back grey and white hair let a fringe fall over his snow white face-mask.

Raising a glass of champagne in honor of his new guest, the elegant man quietly stated an introduction.

"Why hello there. I believe you know who I am, but who might you be? To come and question my people and their guidance under me?" The host stated with a soft complexion and warm tone which did not match his words.

Trunks remained silent as his gaze fell over the newcomer. He noticed from the high level of respect everyone around him showed, including Darien, this man was not to be taken lightly. Lita stepped forward and stood by Trunks supportively; he smiled in her direction out of gratefulness.

Darien held back Serena when she tried to step forward too. He didn't feel it wise to set an impression of disrespect.

"Listen, _White Mask_, or whatever you call yourself. Why do nothing but hide, when you could be making a difference?" Trunks asked in all seriousness.

The leader laughed and shook his head mockingly, "Ah the naivety. Do you really know the enemy you wish to see actions made against?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even understand what the Outcasts are, what they do and why they do it?"

"I know enough, they threaten lives, leaving towns in ashes!" Trunks declared. He didn't think it wise at this point to add that they took his friend captive as well.

"They are a rebellion group who seek out their kind. Recruiting them to protect them from the cruel fates, especially those inflicted by the faction known as the Crows. They may have an unorthodox method of negotiating recruitment, but that is where we ensure that the wrong people do not suffer any harm. The very way we rescued the civilians of that town, Mereweather that Darien tells me you have all just driven from."

"How can you be sure they are not doing any harm? When you relax and lay back here doing nothing in isolation?" Trunks spat.

"Because the very people who you believe need our protection, demand that we stay out here!" The White Mask shouted.

Trunks now had nothing to say all of a sudden as the leader continued.

"Tell me young man, do you really think if my men and women swept in to offer aid, regular people would happily accept us and host us in their towns or villages?" The leader was no longer being warm as he asked Trunks his questions.

"Well… That's why we have to stop the Outcasts! They are the reason people feel hostile towards those unlike them." Trunks justified.

"Ah, I see… So you wish for us to step forward and spill the blood of our brothers for a 'greater good?" The leader challenged.

"No, I…" Trunks was lost for words.

"What? Does that sound barbaric to you all of a sudden? You were so determined a moment ago."

"I meant we could talk them out of their ways! Convince them to-" Trunks was interrupted.

"Forgive? You think we could convince them to let go of the families they watched murdered before their very eyes? Forget the loneliness they endured when they were exiled from communities holding their loved ones and welfare? Their brothers and sisters who were 'purified' in ways even the gods would frown upon? How little you know of this world... Where have you come from, stranger? That you can possess the luxury of knowing nothing of our suffering; foolishly thinking that the actions of the Outcasts are not justified?" The White Mask's rage was rising like a tidal wave about wash over '_this defiant young man_' questioning his ethical motives within their first meeting.

"Most importantly, how can you see yourself any different to the Outcasts… Did you not come here hoping to change our ways through means of threat? The look in your eyes moments ago, was it not violent? Were you not hoping to exhibit a force which lead to change? How can you justify your actions when they are so similar to the recruitment process of the Outcasts?"

Trunks could think of no retort as he listened to the White Mask continue.

"Let me enlighten you. I am the eyes and ears of this faction. I can sense every move that is being made by the Outcasts at any given moment. Whenever they put the wrong people's lives in danger, my people will be there to protect them even if they hate us for saving their worthless lives... You come here and aim fists at a group of honorable youths who have all thrown away their lives and homes for the greater well-being of the very people who banished them! What gives you the right to accuse these people of doing **nothing** when you are simply a damn fool preaching his unrealistic and impractical ideals?" The leader roared.

Trunks was left with no defense, no justification for his actions, but there was something he wished to add.

"I'll tell you who I am... My name is Trunks and I'm not from this world." Suddenly the people around him began to laugh.

"You may not believe me but it is true... I'm here to make a difference. If you refuse to lead these people the right way, then perhaps they need a new leader." Trunks stated boldly to even greater amusement of the followers standing against him.

"What makes you think they will follow you and not I?" The White Mask mocked.

"Nothing yet… But they will. While all is well in this world you can afford to remain complacent. Believing that exerting your presence at the bare minimal level is sufficient... but I've seen this calm nature that you possess in even the strongest of my allies. It lasts only until a force grows too powerful to manage. The Outcasts are inevitably sure to become such a force. I won't stand by and let a source of fear grow to the point of tyranny that I helplessly endured in my world. Never again will I let such a fate unravel where bloodshed is a daily occurrence and the meaning of life becomes merely surviving relentless terror."

The leader and his people were now intrigued by the confident young man before them.

Peering over the railing with focused eyes, the leader scanned the determination which he had never before witness and pondered over the great potential he saw within Trunks.

"Regardless…" Trunks continued, "I assure you that I will be an asset to you and your people if you accept me into your ranks. Each day my strength returns, a strength that this world doesn't yet know of. Assign me the work none of your followers wish to carry out and I will succeed. No matter how differently I feel about your methods, I do possess the foresight you have. I _need_ you to achieve my goals, and I promise that if you let me under your team, I will help you achieve yours in the process. What do you say?"

The people around began to gossip as the White Mask contemplated a final answer.

"The two young ladies can stay." He finally stated. "I can already sense their skill and their beauty is most welcome amongst my ranks… Your acceptance, however, depends..."

"On what?" Trunks asked.

"I have a task for you; consider it initiation. The Outcasts are soon to move, you alone will take pursuit and try to convince them to change their ways using your _valued_ ideals. If you succeed in even influencing one of their members to return here with you, I will accept you and forever keep you informed as to the movements of the Outcasts; for as long as you wish, even if you abandon our ranks."

"Should I fail?" Trunks asked with caution.

"Then you must kill a man for me. A man none of us here will ever be capable of killing." The White Mask stated coldly causing fearful expressions to appear on his followers' faces.

"Fine. I accept your terms… Tell me then, where am I headed?" Trunks asked without a trace of hesitation, confident in his self determination.

"I will send Eudial with the specifics. In the meantime, why don't you get acquainted with your potential new allies? Everyone, you are to treat these newcomers as one of our own. Any hostility shown and I will be most disappointed. Do not let me down my friends." With those final words the mysterious man took his leave.

As everyone on deck shot Trunks mixed looks of distrust and disapproval, he stood his ground with his head held high, meeting the gaze of any threatening glare that found his way to him without fear. If he meant what he had recently stated, and one day he would indeed lead these people, then it was vital they quickly come to respect him.

"Ballsy move, big man!" Darien said, slapping him on the back from behind. "Here's hoping you know how to back up what you said. You have my respect at least!"

"Why's that?" Trunks asked without taking his eyes off onlookers who glared his way.

"Well you just managed to make a group of the most 'easy going' and laid back youths, turn uptight and resentful in seconds... Every last one of them. That's impressive in it's own way, you know." Darien said as he burst out laughing care-freely.

Serena aimed a hopeless sigh in Darien's direction while Lita couldn't help pondering what Trunks meant when he said he came from another world. Even if the other's didn't take its meaning seriously, Lita was the one who saw him act rather strangely when they first met. She couldn't help wonder, was the young man _actually_ from another world after all?

Perhaps Trunks was the only one who didn't seem to care what others thought of his recent words... All that mattered to him now, was preventing the birth of a hopeless world that he had long ago lost his childhood and loved ones to.


	13. CH 13: Mercury's Fight

_**Chapter 13**_

The early morning dark was dimly lit by the scattered glows of embers under wooden crosses.

Just how long had it been? How many hours had he simply walked East, into the face of the rising sun?

Despite every lifeless stride, Gohan knew full well he was walking the wrong path. He would not find what he was looking for like this.

Stopping for a second, Gohan's sense of hate did not begin to ease this time like it had on past occasions. A rising need was sweeping through him...

As eyes of sorrow fell to the road he stood on, he began to recall his recent loss. Trembling, he slowly began taking steps backwards with teary eyes.

Yet no matter how many he took, Gohan knew full well that time only moved forward, it would not take him back to where he desperately needed to go.

* * *

Over an hour had passed and Gohan stood lifelessly under the dawning sun's early morning rays.

Without a trace of concern, he heard voices drawing near. Turning slowly he could see the Outcasts with Mercury leading her men into a descent around him.

Of the large group, Gohan could see that only the elite of their force had stepped forward. Perhaps predicting a need for engaging in combat.

Mercury was the first to speak.

"I heard what they did here. So it's true... The Crows are exterminating towns now."

Gohan instantly knew the only man robed in black must have gone back to inform the group. Though he was nowhere in sight this morning as Gohan emotionlessly gazed at the faces around him.

"Hey, are you even listening to her?" challenged a long white haired man nearby threateningly stepping forward to break his position in the circle.

Picollo, who was on the exact opposite side of the ring around Gohan too began to walk forward, closing the distance from the right wing.

Gohan, being flanked, showed no sign of alarm. No sign of life in fact.

As the armored man demanding Gohan to respect his leader raised a fist, Picollo did so in kind... Only, Picollo was not aiming to hit

"Pi-Picollo? What are you doing?" Malachite asked with a sense of shock from being struck by his ally.

"Everyone will keep their distance or answer to me… When a man sees hell, you don't look him in the eye. Show your respect. You've all been taught better than that."

Tien who was still hovering in the air, as an overseer for potential forces nearby, was as surprised as everyone else to see Picollo's course of action.

All except for Mercury.

"Very well then, let us go. The queen has approved the initiation so you are to come with us and-"

"Wait," Gohan interrupted.

The crowd fell silent. One did not normally get away with speaking while the queen's representative did.

With a cold glare Mercury forgave him due to what he had just undergone, "What is it?"

"These Crows... They're looking for this queen of yours aren't they?"

"The queen is of no concern to you," Picollo stated angrily, stepping up authoritatively before Gohan.

"Then perhaps I should become her concern instead... By killing you all." Gohan replied with an icy tone.

The majority of the mob erupted in laughter. All except those who had recently witnessed the wrath of the Crows. Still amazed to see Gohan alive, they were full aware it meant he possessed great heights in power.

"You really think you can best us all? I would shut you down in a heartbeat, child!" Malachite spat as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Gohan's eyes were only looking into Mercury's and paying no attention of the others around him.

Fortunately for him, Mercury had his attention. "Can I first ask… Do you truly believe yourself stronger than all of my warriors?"

Gohan gazed around him and his eyes stopped on some of the more prominently authoritative figures. Finally after a moment's assessment he spoke.

"All but two. One of which isn't here at the moment."

Suddenly feelings of hostility began to rise.

"Hear that? This means he's stating he's stronger than both of us, Picollo." Picollo remained silent as Malachite chuckled in pitying amusement.

Gohan glared at Malachite without looking phased.

"Go on then," Tien shouted from above them all. "Take your chances against Mercury... Meanwhile, we'll count the seconds it takes for you to drown in metal."

Gohan bowed his head then looked Mercury dead in the eye as he began to approach her after making his way around Picollo.

Mercury stood her ground while some of her followers suddenly grew defensive.

To everyone's surprise though, Gohan only passed her by.

Averting his gaze, he began to walk over to the farthest end of the group where the younger recruits still clearly traumatized from their encounter with the Crows, cleared a path as he drew near.

Finally sighting her, Gohan came over to the young girl he had recently met.

She trembled as she met his gaze with her purple eyes, somewhat fearful of the changed young man before her.

"I guess I should tell you now... Why you should be called Saturn, I mean." Gohan stated softly.

"W-Why?" the young girl asked equally afraid as she was curious.

"Have you ever seen Saturn? Its beauty is known for its rings. Yet no one accepts that beauty came from the death of an innocent moon."

Gohan's words were hard for the young teenage girl to make clear sense of, yet he continued.

"The destruction caused by Saturn's force, ironically gave rise to its beauty. In this same nature, I can sense a similar ring of death circling you… You share the same deceptions." Gohan stated with a cold gaze.

"Hey! You step away from her!" Rubeus angrily interrupted from nearby. "I respect what you did and the fact that you're alive is… beyond me. But if you dare come any closer to her with your accusations, I'll have no choice but to-"

"Rubeus!" Mercury had raised her voice for the first time and it struck a sense of panic in everyone but Gohan.

Rubeus' spirit was not one to yield but this seemed to be a special occasion, silently stepping away with the young girl's hand in his.

Mercury slowly began to walk towards Gohan and threw down her robe to reveal a casual attire underneath. Her long navy hair falling around her eyes and reaching her lower back. A casual grey and white top with denim jeans that stuck tightly around her appealing figure.

Suddenly the leader of the Outcasts looked nothing more than a normal high school girl… Only with a murderous intent.

* * *

"So it seems clear to me you are either delusional or stupid. Regardless, I would like to make sure. State your terms for combat."

Gohan didn't even take a second to think as he calmly stated. "Only that we fight to the death."

Suddenly whispers of mixed faith and dread began to form while Mercury simply smiled faintly.

"No. However, I will accept that your terms are to be granted my death if you win in combat. You are too valuable to the queen for an early death. So my terms are that you become a slave to the Outcasts if you lose. Where your first mission will be to retrieve the deity known as Mars... Do you accept?"

Gohan shook his head without a clear affect, "No. If we are not to fight to the death then I change my terms… If I win, you take me to meet with your queen."

Suddenly Mercury's smile faded and a look of contempt spread across her face. "What game are you playing?" She shouted. "What have you to gain by _wanting _my terms of condition to be your death? Why change the wager when you realized I need you alive?"

Gohan scoffed, "Because... You have to want to win at all costs. Hence that is my final wager. Do you accept?"

Mercury simply said nothing and exhaled calmly as she deepened her stance with two fingers resting on her forehead. Finally giving the ok, she nodded slightly at Picollo who instantly ordered everyone to clear the immediate premise. Taking a minimum of a few hundred meters' distance in the skies, the Outcasts eagerly looked on, awaiting Mercury's quick victory.

Some were excited to see her powers applied, prepared to witness her skills for the first time ever. While others who had already been exposed indirectly to her wrath, showed only anxiety and fear.

"I am sorry if I kill you in the process. I was hoping our engagement be controlled but with a wager like this, I shall not hold back." Mercury's voice was cold and slowed; dull yet authoritative, it echoed across the empty road.

Gohan said nothing but braced fist cuffs after casually running his hands through his hair.

Raising her palm to face the sky above her, a spiral of wind began to dance around while a lead colored bubble began to inflate into the size of a tennis ball on her hand.

Gohan scanned for an energy or strength of Ki, but it had none. The tiny sphere was harmless at this stage.

"You know, you were right," Mercury stated softly enough so that only Gohan could hear. Remaining silent he listened to her continue, "They are all blind to the fact that one little girl is actually better than I am, but not as she is now."

Gohan remained silent as Mercury continued. "We were part of the same experiment. A group of girls abducted in childhood. She was the youngest and responded to her fusion the best. The laboratorists all favored her. She showed no pain soaking in elements which they infused in her. I, on the other hand, was a weak child. Talkative and constantly showing off intellectual ability to gain favor of the scientists, they often just told me to shut up. I hated her for that when I was a child. Pathetic, isn't it? To want to be favored by men taking pleasure in drowning me in a caustic metal. They changed me... My gift to wield from birth was a miracle that gave birth to life, water… After they were finished with me, it became an element capable of only taking life away... So I showed them the efforts of their hard work."

Suddenly Gohan showed a faint trace of interest in Mercury's story; the part involving death.

"I made them suffocate, slowly while their skin burned. All but one. The one who gave me this curse, which I now know is still my gift. The one who I always wished would look my way so he could see me as a child and not his apparatus…

Gohan began to laugh. "Is this supposed to make me pity you? Look, I'm going to break you, whether you like it or not. Then I'm going to tear, limb from broken, bloody limb, every bastard responsible for this massacre.

Mercury sighed, disappointed that Gohan failed to understand her. "...Listen, I know this hate you feel. I wanted him to feel my wrath too, to witness the one thing he was interested in be turned against him and everything he loved. But it didn't achieve anything."

Gohan deepened his stance and made both his palms face each other as they rested on the right side of his waist.

"You want the Crows to suffer, I can see that. But they gave you a gift. This new power of yours... Even our queen felt it from countless miles away."

Gohan's palms began to glow a dark blue as a powerful aura began to charge static around him. Mercury continued despite thirst for blood in Gohan's eyes.

"I wanted him to suffer too. Just like you want them to suffer. It's natural to desire infliction of pain on the people responsible for your loss, but it is only a process that breeds a new monster. I exacted revenge, only to become a beast for several years, growing more hated than the ones who did this to me... Do not fall into the same cycle."

"Shut up!" Gohan spat with his hands trembling as they held back a relentless force. "You should now this by now... Only humans understand each other... Monsters do not."

Suddenly Gohan's eyes pierced into blue and his hair erupted with a golden aura. Roaring at the top of his lungs his Ki exploded into a channeled blue wave.

Mercury met the force in kind. Piercing into a furious gaze, her eyes turned a lustrous metallic shade as her hair began to corrupt into streaks of dying grey. With a sudden influx of energy, the bubble turned into a building-height sphere of gaseous metal.

Both projectiles rocketed towards each other and exploded upon collision with a shower of blue flames.

Onlookers gazed in awe as the two dominant forces collided without hesitance.

Gohan kicked off the ground with a gentle bounce while Mercury coated herself in liquid mercury before dashing at blinding speeds towards her opponent.

When finally in range, Gohan brought down a well wound axe kick with all his might. To his amazement Mercury raised her metallic arm and hardened it to solid state.

Besides the thunderous boom that echoed, there was no damage done.

Breaking into a smile, Gohan was pleased by the challenge cut out before him. Excited and suddenly manically hungering for his fist to meet flesh, he flurried madly with a barrage of rapid fists flailing wildly to meet Mercury's pretty face.

Mercury, calm and collected gracefully swept in all directions at a speed that met his. Jab, crosses and hay-makers were all casually weaved with a swiftness only she possessed, but there was one strike she could not anticipate. From under her line of sight, Gohan's knee came rising with rage and met Mercury's ribs just as she felt a rush of pain from shattering bone. She winced and changed states a second too late; bursting into a flood of liquid metal she threw her aqueous state over Gohan's body. His skin began to burn as mercury began to violently react with his skin.

Suddenly Gohan paused as he held his breath. Before he suffocated or his flesh was devoured, he realized what it was he had to do. He took a moment to channel his Ki with arms crossed against his chest.

Then, without remorse, he bellowed as he emitted a ground shattering explosive aura.

Tien foresaw the destruction seconds before it occurred. Only seconds before the act Picollo too sensed the influx of energy last minute.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tien emitted a force push that fired a wave of harmless air currents carrying all those watching a mile's length backwards. Picollo soared up into the sky as Tien did too to escape the range of the wave radius.

As Gohan's might made the earth quake and buildings disintegrate to ash in blinding gold luminosity, the explosive wave reached just under Picollo and Tien's feet who were both waiting in anxious anticipation to fall in for their superior once the destruction passed.

When the Ki flow was no more, Gohan breathed heavily as he felt his skin dry once again. Surrounded now only by a crater of exposed earth, he began to see a faint movement near the ground below him.

Picollo threw his robe off and flew straight past Gohan's levitating body in mid-air. At the bottom of the crater a liquid body began to form from gathering pools of mercury. She surfaced without clothing due to the effects of her transformation and Picollo covered her with his robe. He then turned to face Gohan with eyes that threatened but had no hope of engaging in combat.

Tien too came sweeping down and took a fighting stance before Gohan, somewhat fearful of the strength he had only just witnessed. As Gohan grinned a menacing welcome, Tien wisely did not take the bait.

"Picollo, Tien, move away… He has bested me. This is over." Mercury's words filled Picollo and Tien with disbelief, they could not believe it. In their eyes no one was stronger than their leader. Not even the queen herself.

"I trust you will keep your end of the bargain then?"

Mercury's eyes were fearful as she gazed up. "I… Can I offer you something else? Anything else? I will do whatever you wish if you would only consider changing your terms."

"Why?" Gohan asked with sadistic pleasure, he already knew why the queen meant everything to her. She must have been Mercury's saviour.

"You will not change your mind it seems…" A tear fell down her cheek as she raised her open palm before her. A gate of black void appeared in the air before her. "…This way. I will take you to her."


	14. CH 14: Return of Fire

_**A.N – **Hi guys, I think people have **missed a chapter**. I see normal traffic for the later chapters (40+) except Chapter 11- Birth of a Monster (only traffic of 13). Please check you read this one. It is how Gohan's will starts to corrupt._

_To Moonprincess1416: Thank you for regularly reviewing my work! This chapter is especially written with your interests in mind as my thanks for your frequent interest (Sarena x Trunks moment) _

_Dear other readers, please consider sharing some feedback too, I would really like to know what I'm doing right / wrong (you can be as harsh as you wish, I'm writing only to learn)._

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

As Trunks followed Eudial down a ladder to find the social ambiance of the vicinity fade dramatically. He noticed the ship had become incredibly dark in contrast to the other areas he had descended through and in this area the only source of light were the dimly lit candles reflecting a dull glow off the creaky pine floorboards.

"Well then, here we are." Eudial stated with a smile which didn't quite match the slightly visible anger behind her tone.

"This… Is a cellar?" Trunks stated with a raised brow.

"I prefer to call it, lower deck." Eudial said in a slightly mocking tone.

"But there are wine barrels everywhere." Trunks sighed as he ran his fingers along one, only to see snow like dust cover his entire finger.

"Rum barrels actually. Much less cellar-like, really." Eudial mocked as she grinned to herself.

"…There were spare mattresses upstairs, can I bring one of them down at least?"

"You were more than welcome to sleep on the middle deck, but your words earlier made me consider a more suitable location for you… Here you can sleep on this tonight." Eudial stated coldly as she threw down a paper thin sheet that seemed to have patches stitched in torn areas of the cheap fabric.

Eudial was clearly exacting her revenge for the way Trunks had snapped before her superior. If this was punishment, it was still relatively bearable to the things he had endured in the past.

On Eudial's way out Trunks said nothing but simply walked around the dungeon like room. Just as Eudial made her way out of sight back to the warmth and liveliness of the dinner feast being hosted on the well-furnished middle deck, she shared some thoughts clearly brewing on her mind.

"Boy… I don't know who you think you are, or what you're here to do. But understand this… No one speaks to the White Mask like that and gets away with it. Next time you disrespect him, I'll throw overboard myself."

As Trunks simply stared in her direction wondering what exactly their relationship was, she took her leave and finally removed her piercingly judgmental gaze from his direction.

* * *

Trunks slowly made his way over to the sheet and decided to sit down on it. It had indeed been a while since he was alone and free to rest, but he questioned as he felt the relentless hardiness of the floor board beneath him, just how much rest he was about to see had.

As he lay down the sheet served no purpose beneath him. It neither softened the area, nor stored any of his body heat escaping. As a few seconds passed he felt his blood circulation struggle on the areas of his body pressed hard against the pinewood under him.

Suddenly, he missed home; though perhaps only his mother's home. He remembered the first day he had returned from warning his distant family in another time, his worried mother wept with tears of relief. Finally able to sleep again knowing she had lost the last of her family… But now he had disappeared again. The last she saw Trunks was when he told her he had to take care of Cell and suggested she wait indoors… Why couldn't it actually have been a girl he was secretly seeing, like she had predicted and not the world's most fatal threat to mankind thus far?

Trunks scratched his head in frustration and stress thinking of his mother's well-being as he tossed and turned on the almost non-existing linen beneath him.

It wasn't until he gave up on the thought of sleeping tonight that he simply stared up at the ceiling and watched a small floorboard bend every time someone walked past on the lively middle deck above.

Sarena and Lita were forbidden from seeing him tonight as the White Mask had personally wished to have them spend a night in their own well catered rooms near the captain's quarters. It all seemed a little suspicious to Trunks, but if they really were currently enjoying themselves, then considering all they had been through, Trunks felt they deserved to have their time of luxury.

* * *

It felt to be around Midnight and though Trunks was growing tiresome, his bruising body forbid him from dozing off. Feeling a little frustrated, but powerless to do anything about it, he grew on high alert when he heard footsteps descending from the ladder.

Deciding to play things safe he crept towards a corner of the lower deck in case someone was trying to get the jump on him.

Cautiously edging the wall beside the ladder's entrance point he waited as he heard the sounds drawing ominously closer.

When finally the figure descended, Trunks immediately recognized the golden hair which made him sigh in relief.

"Sarena? What are you doing here?"

Sarena, who was clearly still very much asleep. Waddled her way over towards Trunks with droopy eyes and a warm smile when spotting Trunks.

"Trunks!" She exclaimed, incredibly loudly with a funny sort of giggle. That was when Trunks realized it wasn't drowsiness afflicting Sarena. It was intoxication.

"Sarena…" Trunks began with a faint smile. "Were you drinking? Aren't you underage?"

"I just had a sip of the stuff, I swear." Sarena whispered innocently as she stumbled around and fell slightly forwards with two arms falling on Trunks' chest. Trunks sighed and took her by the shoulders to guide her over to a table nearby where he asked her to sit on.

"We were looking for you! Lita and I. We sneaked out for a while earlier tonight to bring you some of the food. Lita and I were worried you might not have been fed! Did they feed you? I'll hurt them if they didn't!"

Trunks grinned from hearing her intoxicated tone, yet genuine heartfelt concern.

"I was fed, Sarena. Thank you for the thought though." Trunks had to unfortunately lie to her about being fed, but he certainly was grateful by their gestures.

"Good…" Sarena said weakly as her head began to topple forwards in a half-drowsy, half-drunk state.

"Hey!" Trunks caught her before she nearly fell of the table and asked her to head back. "You should get going, there's really no place to sleep here. Lita might be worried your lost."

"Lita crashed," Sarena

"She had a quarter of a glass… I had half."

Trunks broke into a faint laughter.

"_Hey_… Don't laugh at me." Sarena whispered with a child-like plea.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, stopping guiltily. "I think it's kind of cute is all. My mother always teased me for having a low tolerance one time I shared a drink with her. This makes me feel a little better." He said with a smile.

"Wow Trunks, this is the first time I've seen you smiling like this… You must really love your mother, tell me what is she like?" Sarena asked with a smile and admiring gaze rested on her two palms under her chin.

Trunks knew it was actually Sarena who had made him smile in a long time, not thoughts of his mother. But perhaps it wouldn't have been wise to just come out and say that.

"Well… She's a lot like you in some ways. Cheerful, energetic and a capably strong woman when she has to be." Trunks stated after giving a brief moment's thought to the question.

Sarena's cheeks flushed even redder then the pinkish tone which the alcohol had given her. With a bashful laugh, Sarena slapped Trunks' shoulder feeling a little embarrassed (yet clearly overjoyed) by the indirect compliments. "Stop it! Flattery will get you nowhere!" She said with a contrasting excitement.

Trunks had only given her an honest answer but was glad to see her praise was welcomed.

"Hey, Trunks." Sarena paused after she asked began what seemed like an about to be question.

"Yeah?" Trunks responded, wondering what was on her mind.

"Is that what you're sleeping on? All by yourself?" Sarena asked with a sad look on her face.

It seemed as though she was sobering up now and looking around the room with a sorrowful expression.

"Oh, Sarena it's alright… I chose to come down here… I didn't like the liveliness of the middle deck."

Trunks had never been a good liar and this time was no different. Sarena jumped off the table and onto her feet and in an angered rage began making haste towards the ladder.

"How dare they treat you like this? It's barbaric! I'm going to make that stupid White Mask—"

"No, Sarena, don't!" Trunks said grabbing her by the arm from behind.

Sarena instantly stopped without looking back.

"Could you… Maybe stay a little while longer?" Trunks stated, hoping to simply buy her time and avoid getting her in trouble for his own charade earlier today.

For a moment Sarena didn't reply and after a long pause, she simply nodded her head without looking back at Trunks.

"Thank you…" He said, letting go of her arm, which Sarena pulled in towards her chest after he had released his grip.

Taking a seat on the floor Trunks faced the other way and shyly confessed that he enjoyed having someone to talk to tonight. He didn't want to worry her by saying he had no hope of sleeping in such conditions. He just hoped Sarena would soon feel sleepy enough that she dozed off and he could carry her back to her bed in the captain's quarters.

Sarena had gone somewhat quiet all of a sudden but when Trunks turned to find out what was wrong, he was surprised by what he saw.

Sarena's eyes were closed and she was holding out her two hands facing the sheet on the ground before her. From her palms a golden light was emitting towards the worn sheet making it flicker gently as it finally rose almost two feet into the air.

"Amazing! How did you do that?" Trunks asked with an impressed tone.

"It's kind of this secret power I have. I can kind of make things float… I just have to wish it and keep this lucky charm with me at all times." Sarena took out a shard of a diamond that was shaped in a crescent. "Pretty, isn't it?" She asked while she proudly held it out with a smile.

Trunks examined it close, placing his hands around hers to get a better look. "Yeah, I'll say!"

Sarena blushed and quickly put the crescent away a little shyly. "Well, anyway. You should be able to sleep comfortably now at least."

Trunks cautiously sat on the hovering sheet. It was indeed soft, like a water bed only lighter. How it supported his weight he didn't know but he was already feeling tired just from its heavenly airiness.

"It's amazing Sarena! You have to try this!" Trunks invited. Sarena smiled and dived onto the bed back first right beside Trunks who gained about an inch of air from the trampoline effect.

Trunks couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself over such simple joys, but it was a welcomed change of pace… and one thanks to the light hearted girl laughing beside him.

As the two finally fell silent and both looked up at the ceiling, Sarena noticed her arm was resting against Trunks'. Though she wondered if she should have, she couldn't bring herself to pull her own away. As Trunks closed his eyes for a brief moment feeling sleep catching up to him. Sarena asked him a question he was not expecting.

"Hey… Can I stay here the night?"

Trunks' eyes opened suddenly and he gave her words some thought. It was at that moment he realised it wasn't the floating sheet bringing a peaceful sleep near… It was the comfort of having someone, who he could be himself around, nearby.

"I… Guess I don't mind…" Trunks said slowly and hesitantly.

Sarena got up all of a sudden and quickly paced towards the ladder.

Completely, shocked, Trunks sat up and wondered what he had said to make her run off.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were just kidding!" He said, feeling stupid for agreeing.

"No…" Sarena said a little shyly, having trouble looking him in the face. "I… Just wanted to quickly change in my pajamas back where I left them…" Then without looking back Sarena hurried up the ladder, only after Trunks caught her burning red face smiling his way.

* * *

Sarena had broken into an excited sprint to her cabin and was only meters away from the door when suddenly she felt a heavy presence beside her. Stopping suddenly under the bright night's moonlight on the upper deck, Sarena slowly turned to her left to find a sight, she was hoping never again to see.

A young woman, her own age with long raven black hair and eyes and flesh covered in white bandages peered over the railing in silence.

"Funny… These fools aboard this ship captured me, yet it is you who I meet upon breaking free... Am I, truly destined to kill you?"

"Mars!" Sarena exclaimed with shock. "White Mask told me they had you contained."

"A cage can hold a bird… Not a god." She said, turning around with arms igniting in blue and red flames.

Sarena fell backwards from the heat wave which was released from the raven haired girl.

"Why of all nights are you here now?" Sarena said with frustration as her eyes began to glow yellow. "I don't care who or what you are… I'm going to make you sorry for ruining this moment!"

Suddenly a wave of force unleashed from Sarena's body and her hair began to radiate a lustrous silver as it rose with the wind.

"Oh, how interesting… It's not my sister who hides inside you wishing to fight me this time, is it? This is actually you…"

Sarena didn't respond as she fearlessly glared at the viscous threat before her. Sarena's silence let Mars know she was right, however, so she stated her final beckon.

"Very well then, child of the moon… I'll burn you alive and kill that coward bitch inside you when she tries to escape. Now come!"

* * *

_**A.N **__I know I didn't make them fight last time… But they will clash (FOR REAL) next chapter! Look forward to it... Oh, and please share your thoughts :)  
_


	15. CH 15: Serena's Stand

_**A.N **Please R&R _

_**To Pokefan92: **__Both your criticisms were very valid; I appreciate the constructive review. I will look at tweaking Gohan in earlier chapters. I'm glad you enjoy his corrupting persona more now though. As far as **LitaxTrunksxSerena** goes, I was going to do LitaxTrunks but received no feedback to show people enjoyed it. Hence, I responded to the request of a reviewer who's feedback I was thankful for. If people want to see something in particular then all they need to do is support the story with some feedback. If I see rising interest I will bring her back to the equation happily. (It was my original intention after all). At this stage because I appreciate your opinion I will be including her in a triangle scenario with Serena and Trunks rather than removing her from the picture. I have an idea of the end but it is susceptible to change based on future feedback. Thanks again for the review.  
_

_**To MoonPrincess1419: **You are very welcome! Glad you enjoyed it! :)  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Mars under the Moon**_

* * *

The moonlight's glimmer across the ocean started to fade as Mars' rage began to ignite a burning aura. An ominous premonition of uneven forces about to be scaled against each other.

Raising both her arms, Mars reached high above her head and summoned a spiral of fire which spun violently to form a vortex of fatal spitfire. Growing at least twenty feet tall as it showered embers across the waves around the ship, Mars wound both her arms back and lashed the whirling mass with a ferocious scream, whipping a twister of red flames in Serena's direction.

As it came Serena's way, she rolled underneath the scorching heat just in time to avoid any severe burns, but the ship itself did not go unscathed. To Serena's alarm, the deck's railings had already begun to catch embers, if this kept up, the ship was soon to sink.

Partially shaking in fear from the risks involved, Serena also did her best to fight back with bravery; determined not to see the same brutality which Mars had showered upon the last town she was in.

Forming two celestial disks in both her palms, Serena threw both bright white plates with a high torque spin to set lose the shredding seekers in Mars' direction.

To Serena's surprise both disks were caught by Mars despite their high velocity. With a malicious smile Mars began to press on them with a crushing force behind her fingertips as her hands' flesh was slashed and sliced open to splatter blood in all directions.

With her bandages now stained crimson, Mars laughed mockingly at her pathetic attempt almost enjoying the little pain her body felt from the gushed blood.

"You need my sister, little girl... Rats like you cook in seconds." Mars grinned as she licked her wound to instantly seal the torn flesh and heal her wound.

"No… I can do this myself." Serena resisted defiantly as her hands trembled somewhat unsure of herself having come across such a monster.

"If you won't call her, then I will. Listen, _sweet_ sister… If you do not wish to see this ship and the waste of life scurrying within it reduced to ash, then come forth right this moment."

Serena began to worry as people were now coming out of the cabins from the middle deck to see what the commotion was about.

During her distraction, the spirit within Serena took action and surfaced without giving her a choice in the matter.

As the silver hair remained, the coloration of her eyes transformed to match.

"Stop this..." Stated a calm and much deeper womanly voice. "I cannot best you… And neither can she, despite thinking it so."

"So rational… So uninteresting too." Mars stated with a bored tone of voice.

"What is it you want?" The spirit within Serena roared in a challenging tone.

Mars finally broke into a satisfied smile, "Why… Only to see the look on your face as you watch these people die of course…"

Without warning Mars floated into the sky as her eyes turned a hellish charcoal. The pupil glowed bright orange to give a demonic aesthetic as she began to form a miniature sun like sphere on her two pointing upward fingers on both interlocked hands.

Serena began to panic once again and a confliction between the two personas arose to allow Serena to resurface herself.

Inside Serena's head the spirit within argued against her stubborn desire to engage Mars. "Stop this! You can't do this on your own, it's impossible!"

"She tried to kill everyone in the town last time. I won't let her hurt anyone of these people either. I can't rely on you all the time."

"Now is not the time to make a point, Serena! You stupid foolish girl! Do not throw away your own life trying to prove a point… I beg you."

"I'm sorry… but I won't stand down this time." Serena replied calmly with a smile as she regained control.

Mars relentlessly roared to unleash a miniature supernova which grew the size of a stadium above her. The people who had come to the top were blinded and began to feel their flesh singe from the charring heat as they cried in pain. Serena acted only just in time and raised a celestial shield which spanned outwards like a dome of cooling moonshine which soothed the burns of surfacing passengers and prevented the ship's disintegration.

As the incinerating force grinded against the lunar barricade, Serena screamed in pain as the weight of the blinding supernova was crushing down on her arms which held aloft the Bright white shield of equal size.

The spirit inside Serena was amazed by the power she witnessed, it seemed her deity like powers had passed through to her host, and now Serena wasn't simply the defenseless air-headed girl she once believed her to be.

However, despite the influx of strength, it was not enough under Mars' power.

Though the supernova exploded without harming the passengers, the shield shattered as did a shoulder joint of Serena's from the crushing pressure. Falling to her knees she cried in pain as she tightly clutched onto her shoulder with a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

As Mars readied a finishing blow without any signs of being slowed down, the captain's cabin door finally opened to reveal the White Mask step out in person himself.

"Such commotion… I see you're free, enjoying the ocean breeze, are we?"

Mars' rage seemed to suddenly erupt upon seeing her captor.

"You, filthy human… I'm going to savor the scent of your burning flesh."

"My, how animalistic. You really are like a beast waiting to be tamed aren't you? No matter. I think we can see to that."

Mars enraged by her inferior's attitude, she readied another assault with her hands interlocked and four fingers now summoning a firestorm rising from the tips of her fingers.

"**Enough**!" White Mask roared at the top of his lungs taking everyone by surprise. By this time even Trunks and Lita had reached the top deck as the last two to realise what was happening.

From his outstretched palm aimed towards Mars, the White Mask's aura unleashed a brilliant blue wave which fired a ray that suddenly rendered Mars' powers unusable. Freezing on the spot, the blood flushed from her face as she went a ghostly pale white. All around her body, a casing of shimmering diamonds began to confine her movement as they crystallized endlessly to encase her.

Frozen in the air, the White Mask lowered her back down on the upper deck of the ship using his power. Had it not been for him, perhaps no one would have been left to marvel at his speed in diffusing the crises at hand.

The followers began cheering loudly, in celebration of believing it to be over.

"Serena, are you alright?" Trunks asked as he ran over to her side to examine her wounds. With a quiet whimper, she nodded, but it was clear she was in tremendous amounts of pain. At this moment Lita stopped as she noticed Trunks take her once again into his arms, the concern she had for Serena's well-being suddenly faded with a sense of sorrow. Still she pushed past her jealousy and ran over to comfort her friend.

"Serena! Hang in there… You fought brilliantly. We're going to take care of you, alright?" Lita stated with a warm smile as she tightly squeezed Serena's free hand dangling beside her.

Serena was overjoyed to see Lita treating her like a friend again, had it not been for the pain she was enduring she would have jumped out and thrown her arms around Lita in an instant.

As Trunks took her inside where Eudial was directing him for medical attention a small group of girls gathered where Lita was forced to wait on the upper deck.

"White Mask recaptured that freakish girl again. Is it really safe to keep her on board?" One of the girls whispered.

Lita overheard the second one also, "I don't know, even this Serena girl might be dangerous. I don't trust her one bit! She was planning something I just know it. I saw her sneaking down to the lower deck at midnight!"

"Oh, that's right! You don't know do you?" Exclaimed a third girl in the group with a light giggle. "I don't think she's dangerous. I saw her sneak down there too, it's where that reckless hunk was staying… Who knows what those two got up to down there?" Suddenly the girls broke into further gossip but Lita's heart flickered with a sickening weight.

As she felt her heart race and questions flooded through her mind she did her best to ignore the gossiping girls behind her as she closed her eyes tight and covered her eyes with gritted teeth.

Looking up she noticed no one, amidst the recent chaos, was looking towards the ladder leading to the walkway back to shore.

Lita's need to run away and be alone had never been greater… It would be like it always was… Her, alone and by herself. At least there would be nothing to hurt her this way.

* * *

"Alright, everyone listen up! You are all to go back to sleep. I have diffused the situation. Mars will be returned to confinement and will not be escaping again, this I promise you all. Now please go—"

Before White Mask could finish, a purple void tore open just meters above him and with an ominous presence emerged as the crow like, black robed figure descended down to where Mars remained frozen.

"You!" White Mask exclaimed with a genuine fear that was unlikely to be seen on his affect.

"It's been some time hasn't it? I thank you for calming her down, but I'll be taking her with me now. The queen has use for her."

The White Mask was frozen and didn't move at all. Darien defiantly stepped forward and attempted to challenge the newcomer who had stepped into competing turf. "Hey! We can't just let you take her away like that. You don't stand a chance against all of—"

"Stand down!" Roared White Mask as a look of fear could be seen in his wide open eyes under the mask.

Suddenly his followers were growing fearful. They didn't know how to react upon seeing their leader panic. A man feared by their leader who quickly took down a deity, was a man not to be taken lightly.

"Wise decision… I was hoping to avoid confrontation. I must say the pretty little earrings you gave me those years ago are still quite effective. I'm much calmer now that I have the patience of two… Much more bored also."

"Tell me something… Why do you follow the Outcasts? You're strength outmatches even the queen you obey! Why are you wandering with their crowd?" White Mask asked with urgency.

"Because… I believe one half of me just might have found its own blood… Now the other half hopes to find his." The figure in black stated with a cold smile.

"W-What if it doesn't?" White Mask asked almost desperately. "What if you don't find the other half's son?"

"I have sensed a presence… One which is right here, amidst your people at this very moment… However, I cannot be sure until he shows me the sign of a true king's heir. If it is to happen, it will do so in due time, without my intervention."

"Supposing it _is_ him… What will you do then? Do you plan to slaughter my people?" White Mask asked with a threatening glare he dared not take any further.

"I will kill no one… In this form if I were to ever threaten life on this planet, it would perish in the blink of an eye… There is no gain from an instantaneous massacre… Not for my people." The black robed figure's words were quick to instil fear and whispers amongst onlooking followers.

"Then what? Damn it, tell me what the hell your purpose is! Why are you haunting our kind?" White Mask looked like he wanted to attack but he knew well he was powerless before the man who stood opposite him.

"The queen is seeking a way to break the seal of the Potaras you cursed me with… For that she needs an heir of each of my halves. Little does the queen know, once she frees me, '_we_' will show this world a horror it's never before seen; regardless of kind."

"…Then you know why I seek to crush the Outcasts" White Mask began with a reasoning tone  
"…I must kill this queen capable of the world's end."

The figure in black laughed at the misconception he detected. "It is not the queen who is capable of this world's end… It is the two monstrosities who compose this third man standing before you, who will bring about a true Armageddon."

As he began to walk towards White Mask, many of the followers stepped forward in defense but were waved down with authority.

"… Everyone, make way. Let him leave. Do _not _engage him… no matter what."

As the man in black lifted the crystallized Mars and floated towards the portal he spawned from, he turned back with a smile and shared his final words.

"Why do you still hide behind that mask? Isn't it time you told them who you are? You and the queen they stand against are actually not so different after all…" With a flick of his fingers the robed figure dropped a thin card that White Mask snatched at the last moment.

As White Mask turned the card to see what it read, he winced and crumpled it in his hand.

-The king of diamonds-


	16. CH 16: The Queen

_**A.N. Thanks again MoonPrincess for the awesome feedback! Really glad you're enjoying the story :) I promise all those questions will be answered in due time. All I can say as far as a hint goes for the man in black robes, look up Potara earrings, it should give you the answer if you are really curious ;) But in chapter 18 I'll be giving his (modified) background for sure. Oh, and thanks for sharing your thoughts on the triangle issue, I'll be sure to try and write a good ending one way or another :)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The Queen**_

* * *

"Don't!" Mercury snapped without turning back as she led the way in the dark void leading to the queen's lair.

Gohan was just about to touch the flaming wall beside him in the narrow corridor once again, when this time Mercury spun around and twisted his wrist. "For the last time, stop it…"

Gohan simply stared down at her with the height advantage and a faint challenging grin. Mercury released her grip and simply carried on forward when she realized he wasn't taking her seriously.

It was approximately a five minute walk when finally Gohan noticed an end to the hallway leading to a bright purple veil.

Mercury turned to face him one last time. Upon seeing Gohan's sudden cold fortitude as he stared past her into the queen's chamber, Mercury realized there was little she could do if he showed the queen disrespect.

With a sorrowful affect she made a final plea before they stepped through the light source.

"Please, once inside… Act with caution." Mercury said somewhat softly.

Gohan brushed Mercury's request aside as he stepped on past without even acknowledging her words.

She stared down at the ground with worried eyes thinking to herself of a fearful thought; perhaps for the very first time, she may be helpless in a coming confrontation.

* * *

When Gohan stepped through the luminous veil, he was not expecting to see what presented itself before him.

A garden bed of beautifully colored flowers spread across an open pasture under clear blue skies shedding rays of bright sunshine.

Standing in between the garden, delicately tending to a red rose in the center of the bed, was a beautiful woman with fair skin, hazel eyes and lush sandy hair sweeping down onto her pure white dress.

Turning to face her two guests she smiled gently and beckoned the two of them forward.

Gohan glanced around the scenery with caution, until finally within the open field, he sensed a notable anomaly.

Without warning, Gohan raised his foot over a group of jasmine flowers just one foot before him and trampled them til they were smeared dead over the soil.

As he did so, he did not take his eyes off the woman just meters before him.

Knowing Mercury did not protest to his actions, Gohan realized his intuition had been correct.

"Cut the act…" Gohan stated callously. "I haven't forgotten the feel of real sunshine… These aren't real rays… Meaning these flowers aren't alive."

The woman before him broke into a smile and clicked her fingers to instantly ignite the vegetation in blue fire. The pasture turned black and walls of cyan flames rose around the three of them to form luminous walls of a room with nothing but black soot and ash piles in the center.

"Vigilant and powerful… How did such a perfect young man come and find me?" The woman said admiringly. "If you are going to show me your worth, then perhaps I should too? Beryl, is what you may call me."

Suddenly the woman's nails began to grow disturbingly long as they coated into a blood red. Then slowly taking her index finger's nail, she tore down the middle of her face to peel her skin apart and reveal a wrinkled, ghastly skinned woman with blood stained eyes and hair. Her dress began to blacken as if a plague of death was staining through it and finally she stretched her arms above her feeling much more relaxed to be herself again.

"Much better. Now, tell me… Why did you wish to see me? Do you seek to kill me?" Beryl asked.

"Firstly, I have a question." Gohan replied. "The invitations you sent… Why on paper? Why do things like _them?"_

"What a curious question to ask." Beryl pondered as she drew closer to her guest. "If you are referring to the humans considering themselves _normal,_ then it was to avoid drawing their attention to my people." Beryl replied with a bored tone as she closely examined Gohan's face and flesh with her piercing nails.

"Seems a little strange doesn't it?" Gohan said as he brushed aside the woman's skeletal hands. "The queen of the feared Outcasts burning villages to ash, is actually afraid of drawing the _wrath_ of the ungifted… I'm starting to think you're not as almighty as your followers believe you to be."

"Watch your mouth!" Mercury shouted as she stepped forward.

"Silence Mercury. With his strength, he has a right to ask…" Beryl's words made Mercury look like a scolded child as her expression softened with a trace of sorrow while backing down.

"Listen child, strength is a dynamic variable; ever changing and one which cannot be relied on. Practicing caution is how I reached my status. It's how I fooled people into thinking my real enemy are the ungifted, and even how I fooled you into believing that I was more powerful than you think I am now…" Beryl grinned.

"So there is nothing to stop me from breaking that frail neck of yours and using your severed head as bait for the Crows?" Gohan asked blatantly to Mercury's disdain.

Beryl sighed, "Still so young and so stupid… Where do you think you are boy? You are in my void. Supposing you did best me miraculously, with my death the matter in this dimension ceases to exist and so will you. When you die, the Negaverse will simply reincarnate me in another void… You however, shall not return."

Gohan stepped forward fearlessly. "I don't need to kill, to let someone know they're as good as dead. As long as you're still half breathing, I'll find my way out of here."

Beryl chuckled to herself with pleasure. "This hate I sense is _deliciously_ refreshing. Where has a young corrupted mind like yours been these last three centuries? Allow me to make you an offer my dear… I could give you the support you need to safely eliminate the creatures you wish to hunt."

"I don't need support." Gohan stated defiantly.

"Indeed… But even you cannot be in all places at once. There are thousands of them and just one of you. If you wish to save those they target, then you will need more than one set of eyes and hands... Tou wouldn't want to see another fate unfold like your dear sweet Mina's did, would you?"

Gohan's eyes flashed into piercing blue as he transformed instantly. With his palm reaching out and wrapping around Beryl's thin neck he held her in the air with a brutally suffocating grip.

Mercury broke into a dash and raised both arms to aim her line of fire towards Gohan, but was not fast enough for his outmatching speed.

Emitting a powerful wave of Ki from the palm of his hand, a heavy pocket of air pushed Mercury back with the force of a tsunami.

Gohan instantly realized he used too much strength when he heard Mercury cry out in pain as the room grew suddenly brighter from the blue wall of fire.

"Oh dear," Beryl grinned with sadistic pleasure. "You threw her into the very flames she kept warning you not to touch! They cannot be extinguished until they burn the last of the contacted flesh!" Beryl burst out madly into laughter.

Gohan turned to see Mercury screaming in pain as she tried desperately to extinguish the blue and purple flames now crawling around her. It was only a matter of time before the robe covering her was no more.

"Help her." Gohan demanded.

"No… I'm enjoying the fireworks." Beryl stated with disturbing glee

"I'm warning you… Like a _toothpick_! I'll snap this old frail neck of yours, you damn witch!" Gohan warned aggressively.

Beryl continued to cackle loudly as Gohan applied tremendous pressure. "Go right ahead… Then there will truly be nothing to save her… Or even _you_ for that matter." Beryl's laughter softened as Gohan reached the threshold of her spine's durability. Her larynx had already been crushed and judging from the wheezing laughter she was not getting any air.

With reluctance Gohan finally released his grip and let his hair and eye color return to their normal state.

With a malicious smile of victory, Beryl swiftly raised her hand and extinguished the flames from Mercury's exposed body.

As Mercury collapsed only to be left trembling from the intense burns all around her skin, it was hard to make out what was actually flesh.

"If you ask me, I think she looks better this way." Beryl spat mockingly as she walked over to Mercury ruthlessly.

Gohan stared in the other direction doing his best to ignore the words being coldly shed over the queen's suffering devotee.

Finally, Beryl swiped a hand through the wind and a number of snow crystals fell over Mercury's shaking body to begin healing the high degree burns.

Within a matter of seconds Mercury was back to normal and Beryl clothed her with another wave of her arm. "Put that youthful body away… It's disgusting." Beryl dismissed with the flick of her wrist.

Gohan came over and walked past Beryl to help Mercury. When he first reached out to assist her to her feet, Mercury slapped his hand away as tears silently rolled down her cheeks with her long hair covering most of her facial features.

Noticing her suddenly narrow shoulders trembling, Gohan recalled a memory of his past. Undoubtedly the glimpse was brief, but Gohan saw the girl he loved from three years ago. Back when Gohan first met Mina, she had been trembling in the very same state in their classroom after school. She had been abused by someone within her family and swore not let another man touch her ever again…

How Gohan now wished he had never told Darien that day upon seeing her. If only he himself had gone into the classroom to comfort her grief... Then perhaps it would have been his own and not Darien's duty to be there for Mina and prevent her death.

Gohan reached out again and took Mercury's arm to place it over his shoulders forcefully this time, when she was about to resist again Beryl stated with an icy smirk. "Now, now, Mercury… I want you to understand this very clearly. You are no longer my second. This young man is to take your place."

"…But your grace!" Mercury protested frantically.

"Silence! I will have you submit to his_ every_ desire. From this day on, you only live to serve him. If you disobey this command, I will have no further use for you. Is this understood, Mercury?" Beryl confirmed with a rather serious tone.

"Yes... your majesty." Mercury said as she finally reached out a hand for Gohan's support. This time, as Gohan helped her towards the exit, she did not resist at all.

While Gohan lead her towards the same entrance they had stepped through to get here, Beryl's crimson eyes stared at the two with a dark anticipation.

Gohan was unsure of Beryl's ulterior motives but feeling her sharp gaze scratching against his back, he turned around to share his final thoughts before leaving.

"Let me tell you this now, so that it's not this 'Negaverse_' _of yours warning you before I do." Gohan stated with a cold tone. "Once my purpose in this world expires… I will kill you before extinguishing my own flame. That way, you can never again mistreat those who follow you with blinded faith."

"Mm," Beryl slowly licked her cold sickly purple lips with a devilish ecstasy as a crystal sphere rose from under the ground before her. "My dear boy... I've been looking forward to hearing you threaten me since before we even met."

As Gohan's focused eyes turned away with a look of deep hatred, he heard the chillingly manic laughter of the corrupt soul behind him every step taken to the end of the void.


	17. CH 17: Call of Fury

_**Chapter 17**_

"What happened to her?!" Picollo roared at the top of his lungs as the other faction members looked on with confusion to see Mercury leaning on Gohan's arm for support.

Gohan let her go as she removed her arm from his shoulders and weakly raised a hand to calmly request Picollo cease raising his voice.

"We're assembling a team." Gohan stated bluntly as he gazed around at the several dozen around him; seeking out which ones would be most suitable for the task ahead.

"Gohan? You're alright!" Nephlite stated with a trace of happiness. "But, why are you calling such an order?"

Deep down Gohan was relieved to see that Nephlite had recovered. He had fought bravely against the Crows and Gohan had feared the worse when he protected Rubeus. But now Gohan had a new resolve and he couldn't afford to waste time with sentiments. He needed only state business at hand.

"Because I am now your superior second only to the direct orders of your queen." Gohan informed all those who stood and hovered around him.

"Is this true Mercury?" Nephlite questioned with disbelief.

Mercury remained silent for a long time. Then finally spoke out with a faint smile, "Do not listen to him. None of you need obey his commands."

"Yes you do." Gohan stated as he raised his arm in Mercury's direction flashing the face of death.

Picollo was about to dash in protectively but Mercury spoke out calmly, "Do not interfere Picollo. He will not harm any of you… He spared my life in front of the queen. He is of no threat to our kind." Mercury stated in defiance.

Gohan suddenly looked to her a little frustrated from having his authority challenged.

"Is that so?" He asked her through squinting eyes.

"It is…" Mercury stated with her head held high to show the firm stance she possessed over her own people.

Gohan gave a moment's thought and lowered his arm with a discrete laugh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me something, would you do anything for your queen?" Gohan asked with a cunning smile as he stepped toward Mercury in a slow taunting nature.

Mercury did not respond but quickly lost her smile as she listened on.

"You are to serve me correct? To do everything and anything that I ask of you? Especially seeing as she now favors me over you; her most _devoted_ servant."

Mercury was now averting her gaze from her drawing near tormentor.

"Then let this be my first order for you to carry out…" As Gohan stepped mockingly around Mercury, he placed his hands over her shoulders from behind as she uneasily stiffened in posture.

Then, as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, he turned her shoulders so that Gohan and Mercury's eyes met with Nephlite's.

"Kill him." Gohan whispered softly, making Mercury's eyes grow wide with terror.

"Nephlite, get out of here now!" Mercury shouted, but Gohan only tightened his grip on her shoulders to silence her.

Nephlite didn't understand what was happening in the slightest.

With reluctance, Mercury closed her eyes and raised a pointing finger in his direction while shaking terribly.

Wiseman suddenly spoke in a deep voice of caution. "Leave Nephlite… The near future is grim if you do not. The queen has indeed replaced Mercury with the boy."

"I… I won't. Why are you doing this Gohan?" Nephlite stated in disbelief as he broke into a sweat of confusion and distress. "Mercury is our leader, our saviour. I will bet my life that she would not simply sacrifice one of us."

"… For the queen, she will." Picollo said as he stepped boldly into the line of fire. "Leave now Nephlite, and don't come back."

"B-but this is my home… I have nowhere else to—" Nephlite began desperately but was cut off.

"Leave now!" Mercury ordered frantically before she lost total power under Gohan's will.

"I… won't. I'd rather die!" Nephlite voiced as he did his best to stand ground, more confused than shaken up.

Gohan calmly began pacing behind Mercury glaring with eyes of warning. "You both have until the count of three to make up your minds. Mercury, if you don't fire at the end of my count, you will have directly disobeyed me… Beryl will not be pleased." Gohan mocked.

"Don't you dare take her name! You—"

"**Three**…**" **Gohan roared so loud over Mercury that she was startled and onlookers who were whispering amongst themselves instantly fell silent.

"Nephlite, you have to leave now!" Tien shouted from the distance.

"**Two**…"

"It would be wise to take a walk, Nephlite" Wiseman warned almost informatively.

"**One**…"

"This is your last chance! Get the hell out of here!" Picollo shouted in a final call, but Nephlite only stepped around him with blinded faith back into the direct line of fire.

"**Zero**!"

As Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs, a silver tear fell down Mercury's cheek as her eyelids fell closed. When they reopened, her pupils had turned a steeled shade of dull lead. From her pointing fingertip shot out a metallic bubble the size of a bullet at an equally fast speed.

With Gohan's count ending and the projectile fired at a blinding speed, one other happening occurred in the second long event.

Gohan's eyes turned white and his hair flickered gold as he vanished and re-appeared before Nephlite as the new target.

Spurting blood from his mouth as the bullet like object entered through the centre of Gohan's chest, onlookers fell silent in disbelief from the light speed intervention.

"Wha-" As Nephlite tried to register how Gohan was now before him and not behind Mercury, Wiseman was the first to realize what happened. "It would seem… the boy _is_ bright. So this was his plan."

Gohan casually took his finger and dug in deep to his open wound trying to remove the bullet with only a wincing expression.

"Observe!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs so that all surrounding him could hear his voice clearly. "Your _leader_ is not only under my direct order, but she will dispose of you if I so much as wish it. You would do well to accept she has lost all her power to me."

Suddenly cold eyes amidst the faction began to turn towards Mercury's direction as Gohan continued. "I, unlike her, can promise not to let any harm to come to you. I do not mindlessly follow the queen like she does… I have but one purpose. To exterminate those who laid waste to our brothers and sisters along this highway!"

People turned their gazes to the long road of blackened stakes burned to ashes that Gohan angrily pointed towards. A feeling of mutual rage and resentment was already beginning to spark amidst the large group of warriors.

"Enough!" Wiseman stated abruptly over Gohan's words. "You have made your point. The best of us will follow you… You wish to attack the Crows directly, do you not?"

"Yes, but I won't accept that." Gohan dismissed.

"What?" Wiseman questioned angrily

"I don't want just the best of you… You must all follow me." Gohan turned his gaze over at the juniors and in particular held longer eye contact with the young girl who he had recently suggested was more powerful than he.

"As of today there is nothing that separates any of you from each other. No seniors and no juniors," Gohan continued. "You each possess gifts and only depending on how you use them to serve the wishes of your queen, will you be granted worth. None of you may care for me or my goals, but the people you care about will one day be pinned and incinerated by the Crows if you do nothing like you are now!" Gohan roared over the mob as people began to turn their gazes to the fallen.

"The ones you look up to, the elders in your family are going to fly into the hornets' nest with me because I wish to see an end to our true enemy. Are you going to stay behind and let them face death alone? Or better their chances with what talents you are proud to possess?"

Suddenly the entire faction began to grow rowdy with thoughts which had began to be voiced about a shared hatred for the Crows. Most of them respected Gohan knowing that he was a survivor of the Crows when even Picollo was forced to flee from their threats… Suddenly they felt they stood a chance of taking down the one force they feared.

"They aren't ready for this!" Tien shouted, opposing the idea of getting the juniors involved who were now openly voicing their revengeful desires.

"So then what do you propose?" Gohan asked upon vanishing and instantly re-appearing before Tien as he stared him down fearlessly. "Would you rather have your team's best men follow me to their deaths? Who then, will these young ones have left to follow?"

Suddenly Tien turned to see hopeful young complexions looking his way for approval. It was true and Wiseman, Picollo, Tien, Nephlite and even Mercury could see it… These people were without a home and without their guidance, many of them would return to cold isolation.

Tien fell silent as he listened to Gohan continue.

"Without your guidance, what direction are they to pursue? Will you even deny them an opportunity to protect their heroes when they are most in need?"

"No! They will only get in the way. We can't babysit them where we're going. If we die, we die alone!" Picollo stated adamantly.

Gohan broke into laughter as he turned his attention back to the wider crowd. "Listen to him… He doesn't care if he dies fighting, as long as the guilt of your sacrifices doesn't fall back on his shoulders."

"That's not what I—"

"Wishing his hands to remain unstained, he refuses your contributions. Tell me Picollo, suppose you and twenty other of the best that the Outcasts have to offer die following me into this confrontation… What legacy will you leave behind for your followers? I'll tell you… A mere thought! A mere thought of knowing that their superiors were not good enough to finish their enemies and your murderers are soon to become theirs. Are you so happy to leave them to lives of fear knowing that one day they too will be massacred?"

Suddenly the seniors had nothing to add to the debate. Instead it was now the juniors voicing their opinions.

"I'm with Gohan… We should be there to fight alongside you all!" Rubeus voiced amongst the juniors who all began expressing similar feelings of willingness to seek retribution.

"We can't let them do this again… Our kind is treated badly enough as it is! But being burned alive is unforgivable!" Another young woman voiced angrily.

"And you have every right to see to the end of these scum." Gohan added to the growing restless lower ranks. "None of you need protection, instead you all have the power to shield your peers bravely leading this assault."

Gohan's words easily reached the inexperienced, though it was the five top veterans amongst the group who were displeased by the rising momentum they no longer had hopes of quelling.

Gohan, holding a sense of victory, finally walked over to Mercury with a cold gaze as she knelt in defeat.

"Sad, isn't it?" Gohan whispered tauntingly as she avoided meeting his gaze. "It seems your people are now my people… And I'm taking them all to the devil's den as one giant sacrificial lamb!"

As Mercuries hate filled eyes looked up into Gohan's with no greater desire than to see him dead, her scornful gaze turned to one of shock when she saw her followers in the skies above him.

The vast majority of them were coldly judging her recent decision to turn against Nephlite. Despite being ordered to, they were resentful of her allegiance only to the queen and not her peers. It was clear that many of the followers desired a new leader… One who was not bound by Beryl's law.

As Mercury's eyes fell over her followers', she noticed they were now untrusting and no longer filled with the loyalty she had once earned by saving them from their dooming pasts.

They were no longer hers and she was no longer theirs.

With a melancholic nod of her head, she rose to her feet and gave the signal to the higher ranks who still had her respect over Gohan's.

It was time.

Whether they were moths flying into flames, she didn't know… But it seemed their survival depended solely on the unpredictable capabilities of their corrupt new leader; on Gohan's unquestionable strength.

Though Mercury resented her new superior… She could not help wonder what the fate of the Crows were soon to endure his unforgiving wrath which in seconds had reduced her to nothing before her very own people.


End file.
